Out Cold
by Riathene
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha's relationship has one final breakdown. Will be finishing this story soon.
1. Separation

Separation

"Inu-Yasha! You're not being fair. I want to return to my own time."

"Keh."

Kagome diverted her eyes from him. She told herself she was too mad at Inu-Yasha to cry, but she felt the tears welling up.

"Oi, Kagome…"

At the sound of her name, she closed her eyes and diverted her head further from him. Tears squeezed past her tightly closed eyes and streamed down her face.

Inu-Yasha sighed. _I hate it when she cries._

"Fine, go" Inu-Yasha caved.

"What?" Kagome questioned Inu-Yasha. _He caved?_

"Go on." Inu-Yasha repeated himself before he mumbled beneath his breath "You know I hate it when you cry."

"I wouldn't cry if you'd just let me go home every now and then."

"I'd let you go but you don't come back."

"Maybe I don't want to come back!" Kagome snapped.

Inu-Yasha closed his mouth slowly after her accusation. Her comment hurt. _She doesn't want to spend time with me?_ He released a low, barely audible growl to let her know he wasn't happy.

"…And don't follow me!" Kagome stormed off.

Inu-Yasha wanted to run after her and hold her in his time until she explained her bad mood or at least changed her mind. He couldn't move; she'd told him not to. Instead, he simply balled up his hands into tight fists digging his claws into his palms. He felt his own blood run through his fingers.

* * *

"Wow Inu-Yasha, Kagome looks really mad. What'd you say?" 

"Nothing." Inu-Yasha snapped Miroku.

"Well… Where's she going?" Miroku asked.

"Home" Inu-Yasha stated in a defeated tone.

Inu-Yasha forcefully removed his sharp claws from his soft flesh. He couldn't believe how defeated he felt. One sentence was all it took. The only thing that could've hurt worse would have been 'I hate you.' …She'd meant what she'd said.

He walked off into the woods. He knew he needed to calm down and then …go after her.

* * *

"Wow… What happened?" Shippo asked creeping up behind Miroku. 

"Kagome wanted to go home for awhile." Miroku stated calmly to the kid.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Shippo rephrased. "I've never seen Inu-Yasha that upset. He dug his claws deep into his hands. I was afraid he'd kill me if I said anything."

* * *

Kagome leapt through the well mumbling her rage to herself. "Stupid Dog-Demon. I should have sat him while I had the chance. I can't believe his nerve." 

"Kagome, you're home!" Her mother announced racing out to meet her.

"Yeah." Kagome replied being embraced by her mother.

"And how long are you staying this time?" Her mother stated stroking Kagome's hair.

"Awhile, I suppose. I'm sure Inu-Yasha won't want me to come back anytime soon." Kagome diverted her head shamefully. "I …bit his head off."

* * *

Inu-Yasha sat up in his favorite tree on his favorite branch. He curled up in a ball tucking his knees beneath his chin. He turned his bloody hand over glancing at the healing wound. _He'd dug his claws deeper into his palms than he'd originally thought. His short-temper had gotten the better of him and now his hands would take awhile to heal. '…How does Kagome always manage to push my buttons like that? She definitely has my demon temperament. If I didn't know her better, I would have swore she was at least quarter demon.'_ He licked his pointer finger cleaning off the blood. His hands were covered in the sticky crimson liquid and it was drying so he quickly cleaned them off as well. His wounds were still fresh but at least they weren't pouring blood like before. He decided _if his hands were healing than it was time to heal his and Kagome's relationship._ He fell from the tree. 

Landing in a crouched ball, he noticed his so called friends. Miroku and Shippo were waiting for him at the bottom; neither one said a word. Inu-Yasha ignored them and casually walked to the well while Miroku and Shippo cautiously followed him. Placing one hand on the edge, Inu-Yasha eased himself over to the other side. He disappeared into the well leaving behind only a bloody handprint.

* * *

"Inu-Yasha didn't care that we watched him go after Kagome?" Shippo asked puzzled. 

Miroku answered. "I don't think Inu-Yasha is to blame for Kagome wanting to leave."

"Well what about his hand?" Shippo asked pointing out the bloody handprint on the edge of the well.

"Kagome will figure it out soon enough. Let's get back to Kaede's."

* * *

"Kagome!" Someone else yelled across the yard. 

Kagome spun around to come face to face with some guy in a black outfit as the two golden eyes peered suspiciously from the well house.

* * *

Kagome spun around coming face to face with Hojou. 

"Hello Hojou. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were sick again and I brought you a few things. They're supposed to help."

"Well…thank you, but you didn't have to…"

"Nonsense. You're ill so I will care for you. Now why don't we go inside? You really shouldn't be out …being this ill…"

Kagome gave a brief smile. She WAS tired from fighting with Inu-Yasha all day and she didn't have the energy to fight him as well.

* * *

The well house door shut softly. Inu-Yasha backed against the well then sat down leaning against it for the support. The well had always been kind to him, even when fate had not. _Maybe she meant what she said and …doesn't want to come back. Kagome…I'm …I'm sorry for upsetting you …and following you… BUT I …I must hear you tell me to 'leave'…once and for all._

* * *

Kagome hurried inside her house and shoed Hojou off. If Inu-Yasha did follow her then she didn't want to endanger Hojou. 

Kagome was beginning to feel guilty about yelling at Inu-Yasha. She didn't mean to bite his head off. She just needed some time apart. "Momma… When Inu-Yasha and I fought today it was over traveling home through the well. He said I was slow and wouldn't come back so I told him that maybe I didn't want to come back. I didn't mean it. I was angry with him. Momma, what do I do?"

"Well Kagome, that was rude of you."

Kagome whispered. "I know Momma. What do I do?"

"Be your loveable self." Her mother answered wrapping her arms around her daughter.

Kagome sighed.

She went to her room, bathed and changed, then reported back downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha sat in the well house thinking of all the things he'd done 'wrong' in her presence. The more he thought, the more it tore him up inside. He clinched his fists consequently grazing his claws against the scabbing flesh of his palms. He realized that he'd just blamed himself and his palms were now paying for that. 

He missed her already but was afraid to find out the truth about her departure. _What if she has had enough of me? _

Her words came back to him _'maybe I don't want to return.' _

_What if she really didn't want to return? What would happen then?_

Inu-Yasha impulsively bound through her window. _It's empty. Where is she?_ _Her scent's fresh._ Obviously she'd just been there. _Where could she have gone? And when is she coming back?_ Inu-Yasha was disappointed with her absence, but strangely relieved, now he had time to think about what he was going to say when he ran into her again.

Time passed and Inu-Yasha got bored. He thought about going back to the feudal era but his insecurity of her return weighed heavily on his mind. At the thought of her not coming back, Inu-Yasha curled up into a safe little ball and drifted off.

* * *

"Good night Souta. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." 

"I'm not little anymore, Kagome. I can take care of myself." Souta stated proudly banging his right fist against his chest.

"Okay" Kagome stated with a smile. "Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"Would you?"

"Sure" Kagome concluded following Souta to his room.


	2. Passed Out

Passed Out

_Hmm… I wonder if Inu-Yasha will come for me. I really let him have it. _

_I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha. I really didn't mean it. _

_Hmm…I'll return to you tomorrow. I just want some time_ _alone. _

_I hope you understand._

Lost in thought, she opened the door carelessly.

Kagome froze at the red ball that lay on her floor.

* * *

"Uh…" Kagome uttered softly. 

He was curled up on his right side facing her desk with his head near her desk chair and the window. Inu-Yasha didn't stir at the ruckus she made; in fact, he whimpered.

Kagome's eyes softened.

Inu-Yasha growled deeply.

Kagome stepped back in shock and covered her mouth; she didn't know whether to wake him or not.

His growling was followed by a small violent yelp and then gentle whimpering.

_Aww. He's having a nightmare._ Kagome thought moving silently into the room.

Inu-Yasha clutched the floor hard with his left hand. Digging his claws into the hardwood floor.

"grrr…Sesshoumaru…" Inu-Yasha mumbled.

Kagome listened carefully.

* * *

Kagome knelt down next to him stroking his bangs out of his face. With the way he way laying on his right side, his right hand lay partially curled in a relaxed position and the inside of his hand was covered in blood. Kagome could easily see the injury to his right hand. He growled again clawing at the floor and clutching his right fist shut, Kagome noticed that the scabbing tissue matched up with his own claws. She started to wonder how long he had had this injury. _It looks pretty fresh, probably done earlier today _Kagome gasped_ …like when I yelled at him._

Each growl Inu-Yasha released was followed by a small yelp almost as if he'd been hit and following that was whimpering. Then the whole cycle would start again.

Kagome stroked his bangs. She didn't know what to do except talk to him. "It's okay Inu-Yasha." She whispered. "I'm here."

Inu-Yasha's clinched hand relaxed.

Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and released his grip on the floor.

Kagome waited for him to awaken.

"Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha whispered softly.

Kagome sat up stiffly. She didn't understand why but she suddenly felt offended.

"…The jewel? …hmph…I don't take things from mikos who can't protect themselves."

Kagome smiled at his human heart.

"Together? Us? And all I would have to do is wish to be human and we both can be freed?"

Kagome tilted her head she was now incredibly interested in how this was going to turn out.

"Okay. When? Where? …The time tree…dawn…tomorrow…"

A short silence followed as Inu-Yasha's eyes twitched rapidly beneath his eyelids.

"Ha, Slow humans. Okay Kikyo, you said dawn at the tree. I see you still haven't left yet. I'll meet you there…with the jewel…"

Inu-Yasha then gasped loudly reaching right hand out on the floor as if trying to catch something. Kagome had already put it together in her mind. This was when he's stolen the jewel from Kikyo and she'd pinned him to the tree while dying herself. "Kikyo…How could you…?" Inu-Yasha etched out then slipped into an even deeper sleep.

Kagome actually felt sorry for him. Fate had been so cruel.

"Grr…Shut up Kikyo. …I know you're her, I can smell your stench. I would know it anywhere. …Free me and I'll kill the demon. …Ha, the jewel is mine. …What the… What is this? Why wouldn't it come off? …Well, I'll figure it out later. The jewel is mine! …Sit? Ahhh! …What happened? No…the jewel… Give it back you stupid miko! Grrr… Why can't I get up?"

Kagome smiled at the rosary. Maybe she had overused it but it had brought them closer together.

"…Kaede? You're still alive? …Who is the girl if she's not Kikyo? …She's a traveler from the future…? Special? Keh! …huh? Keh! I can do it myself… …Special, huh? …Okay you. You have to come back with me. Why? …Grr…You shattered the jewel, YOU put it back together!" Inu-Yasha then twitched his ears, flattening them back and moving his left hand up near his ears almost covering his ears.

Kagome smiled. She loved his ears.

"Stay here. I'll be fine. …Huh? You came back? I don't need your care. Sit? Ahh! Get off me you stupid girl! Kaede? Uh… It's not what it looks like! Get off me you stupid girl! Didn't you know my body is special? …I wish Kaede wouldn't share with everyone the fact that my mother was human. …Grr…Sesshoumaru. Ha…you want the sword…Find it yourself! Stay…here? Stupid girl. …Tetsusaiga… Stop crying… I hate it when girl's cry. **Stop crying!** …I'll protect you!"

"…I can't always protect you. RUN! …Yeah genius, I am part human. Since you're new here I'll indulge your stupidity. I'm a half-demon. I turn into a mortal every now and then. I don't have a choice. When the sun rises my powers will return. Tonight I'm not going anywhere. You want to rescue them, go and do it yourself. …She left, she really left. How stupid is she? There are demons everywhere! It's not safe. …And she's walking into a trap. I guess I don't have a choice. Kagome! …Huh? Tears? Why's she crying? Why were you crying back there?"

Kagome decided it was time to answer him. "I was crying for you. I thought I you might die."

A short silence passed between the two.

"…Will you place my head in your lap?"

Kagome wasn't sure if he was actually talking to her, but he stretched out on the floor so she did as he instructed.

"Is this better?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"You smell nice." The words flowed softly from his lips.

Kagome decided to play along although she already knew the outcome. "I thought you hated my scent."

The next words though predicted were still astonishing to hear. "I lied." The words almost didn't pass his lips, but Kagome didn't need to hear them now to understand them; she was there the first time.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Inu-Yasha growled out. 

"What the…? How does a monk have control of something so powerful?" Inu-Yasha gasped in shock immediately digging his claws into the floor. "Kagome!"

"…Stupid Girl. You could have gotten yourself sucked in."

Kagome's eyes softened. Even back then, he was only trying to protect her. "I'm sorry Inu-Yasha." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome! Get the jewel shards and let's go."

Kagome stroked the silky strands of Inu-Yasha's bangs that were hanging in his face.

"What…Naraku?…grrr… Kagome, we need no one else to travel with us. Naraku is mine! …Kagome, you cannot keep that cat! You already have the annoying kitsune."

"…Take it easy you stupid slayer. I'm just getting warmed up but you're covered in blood and can barely stand."

A sort silence followed. Kagome just sat there turning Inu-Yasha's hair over and over in her fingers.

Inu-Yasha growled. Kagome knew what Inu-Yasha was now thinking about: ...Naraku.

"Damn you Naraku!"

Inu-Yasha shifted his weight and swiped his claws through the air.

**Crash.**

Kagome winched back from Inu-Yasha. He had gotten so riled up that he had attacked…her desk…

Kagome frowned. _He destroyed my desk._

She sighed. He was quiet now, but she was amazed he hadn't woken to the sound of her collapsing desk.

Inu-Yasha's soft growling pulled her from her thoughts.

She brushed her hand against his cheek moving his hair out of the way then leaned over lightly pressing her delicate lips to his cheek.

Inu-Yasha inhaled and gradually relaxed. Her scent had calmed him…for now.


	3. Souta's Presence

Souta's Presence

The door flung open.

"I heard a crash. What happened?"

Kagome quickly looked to the door to see Souta standing there. Kagome put her finger to her lips.

Souta got the point. He crept toward her and sat down next to her.

Inu-Yasha flinched in his sleep.

Kagome brushed her hand across his face again to make sure he was still asleep. Then she whispered just under her breath for Souta to hear. "Inu-Yasha is having a nightmare."

"Inu-Yasha has nightmares?" Souta asked a little stunned that his hero had nightmares.

Kagome nodded with a small yawn.

"Kagome…Run…" Inu-Yasha etched out.

"I'm not going anywhere, Inu-Yasha." Kagome spoke softly.

"Stupid Gir….l…" Inu-Yasha stated losing his breath.

"Is Inu-Yasha okay, Niichan?"

A brief smile crossed Kagome's face. "He will be. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"But sister…"

"Souta…! What will Inu-Yasha say when he wakes up?"

"Can't I stay? …Just for a little while?

Kagome sighed. "Just for a little while."

"Thank you, Niichan." Souta smiled her scooting close enough to lean his head on her shoulder.

"Then you can die with your damn demon tree."

"Huh…I shrunk… Oh no…I dropped Tetsusaiga… Ahhh…! …Huh…O that's right. I dropped Tetsusaiga. I must be getting weaker seeing as I didn't transform into a full demon."

Inu-Yasha sighed.

"Looks like I'll just have to claw my way out. …Huh? I barely scratched it."

Inu-Yasha's hands flinched.

"This would be easy if I had Tetsusaiga." Inu-Yasha mumbled.

"…Huh? No…not now…My Claws! ……Ow!" Inu-Yasha's leg twitched.

"I can feel pain now! This is why I hate being mortal! ……Huh? The sheath is calling Tetsusaiga. All right…'COME HERE, TETSUSAIGA!'"  
Kagome felt the Tetsusaiga pulse. She was now curious about his hanyou form. _Can he feel pain? _She shook her head. _Course he can I've treated his injuries before._

"…Ha…I'm free. …Yea Genius, I hope you got your will signed."

Kagome felt Inu-Yasha's entire body tense. He shifted his weight back. He slightly lifted his hand from the ground. Clinching his hand into a fist, Inu-Yasha's arm began to shake. In an instant Inu-Yasha went limp. Every breath he took was stained and shallow.

Souta stared at his fallen hero.

Eventually, Inu-Yasha's breathing eased.

"Kagome, What's Inu-Yasha dreaming about?"

Kagome thought for a moment. She knew what he was dreaming about, but she wasn't there so she didn't know exactly what had transpired that night.

"Inu-Yasha's dreaming about one horrible night. We were on our way back here and I insisted on stopping to destroy a bad demon tree and help some poor people."

"What happened?"

"Well Souta, Inu-Yasha had left us behind. We had all been so busy worrying about ourselves that we had forgotten about Inu-Yasha's needs. …Remember a while ago I told you that once every month Inu-Yasha becomes human."

Souta nodded. Kagome had mentioned that but refused to indulge him on any details.

"…Well, Sango and Kirara had gone back to their old village. Inu-Yasha tried to finish the fight before the sun went down. Miroku, Shippo and I were left behind. When we realized that Inu-Yasha would be in danger, we went after him. We were split up. Miroku, Shippo and I found a small box that had a miniature village inside. Before we knew what was going on, we were sucked in. Inu-Yasha had been fighting a mage…"

Kagome was unsure what had happened but it sounded like Inu-Yasha was shrunk down and kept fighting anyways. The knowledge of what he'd go through for her hurt; she wanted to cry. She was sorry she'd ever been mean to him.

Inu-Yasha began to lightly squirm under her care.

"…Uh…grrr…uh, the bottle. Kagome kept the shards in that bottle. …Where's Kagome? Where's the girl with the jewel shards? …Huh? Damn it…LEAVE HER ALONE! …Kagome…be safe until I can get to you. Rrr… It's no use. I can't break free of these damn vines. I have to waste time until the sun rises. Kagome… …Grrr… It's no use. My vision is burring. I've lost too much blood."

Inu-Yasha sighed as though he were fighting the fatigue. Kagome's heart sank a little lower to know that he'd lost that much blood long before getting to her.

"…uh…those are Kagome's clothes. What did you do with Kagome? Where's the girl?"

Inu-Yasha's voice was becoming stronger. Kagome was beginning to worry that he'd wake up her mother and grandfather. "Shhh… Inu-Yasha…"

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha panted.

"KAGOME!" He yelled.

"Inu-Yasha!" She called to him sternly.

"Uh…" Inu-Yasha blushed. His face changed shades so he pushed his face further down to the hardwood floor and away from Kagome's sight. Inu-Yasha exhaled a relieved breath then took a deep breath and muttered "She's alive."

Inu-Yasha then squired in his sleep.

"Here…Put this on. It's torn but it's better than nothing."

"…Uh…Oh…" Inu-Yasha sighed falling back into a deep slumber.

Kagome was beginning to worry about Inu-Yasha. She'd never seen him sleep so deeply before. She'd practically yelled his name and he didn't awaken.

"Kagome?"

Kagome jumped.

"Kagome…Do you and Inu-Yasha always get into trouble?"

Kagome's guilty look was all Souta needed.

Kagome stroked Inu-Yasha's bangs then responded. "Yeah. All of us do."

"Souta…" Kagome continued. "I think it's time for you to go to bed. I'll have Inu-Yasha say good-bye to you before we leave okay?"

Souta half nodded. He could see the worry welling up his sister's mind and as much as he wanted to stay she looked like she needed him to go so he left.

Inu-Yasha continued to fight the demons of his mind while Kagome refused to leave his side.

Kagome continued to stroke her hand through Inu-Yasha's hair. She was used to stroking Shippo in her sleep. Inu-Yasha's soft hair felt soothing to her fingers. It didn't take long for Kagome to begin to slip under. Her hand fell still against Inu-Yasha's face.


	4. Cruel Awakening

Cruel Awakening

Kagome began to slip under. Sleep was drawing her in.

Kagome's hand finally fell still on Inu-Yasha's face.

Startled, Inu-Yasha whipped his head around and clamped his sharp teeth down into her soft skin. Warm sweet blood filled his mouth.

Kagome gasped with her eyes shooting open. She clamped her teeth down hard to withhold an agonizing scream.

Inu-Yasha unconsciously released his grip on her hand then sniffed the air. Interested in the scent, he tenderly licked her bleeding hand.

Inu-Yasha's eyes shot open.

He shifted his weight off her trying to catch his breath. He grabbed her bloody right hand with his left and forced it in front of his face.

A trickle of blood ran down from the left corner of his mouth.

He wiped the warm liquid away with his free hand. He curiously sniffed the liquid once. Guilt consumed his fearful eyes.

He couldn't believe he'd just bitten her. Horrible images of what could have happened flashed through his mind._ I could have killed her. _Inu-Yasha thought_. What the hell was she thinking? _

Kagome sighed relieved that Inu-Yasha had finally awoken from his nightmare. It had been a long night and the sun was now rising. "I'm alright, Inu-Yasha." Kagome reassured him softly.

"Then why are you bleeding?" Inu-Yasha asked ashamed of the answer. He had meant for the question to remain unanswered, but in the back of his mind he knew Kagome wouldn't leave it at that.

"You bit me!" She yelled at him.

Inu-Yasha diverted his face away from her hiding his eyes behind his angelic-colored bangs.

That was when she noticed Inu-Yasha's diverted gaze. He had meant his question to be rhetorical and she understood that now.

"Come here." Inu-Yasha stated tonelessly not giving her another option. The scent of her blood filled the air. He was determined to repair the damage he had done.

He took her hand in his then pulled the scarf from her bedside stand. He held the scarf against her hand while looking for the first aid kit she always had.

Kagome tried to apologize only to be cut short by Inu-Yasha. "…I'm sorry."

"You're so stupid you know that. I could have killed you." He dug in her first aid kit till he saw the items she always used to bandage him. He used them in the same way she always did.

"You were talking in your sleep. …Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry I can't change your past, but…"

"You're not coming back, are you?" Inu-Yasha asked under his breath.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked somewhat surprised.

Inu-Yasha sullenly bound her hand. "I've been thinking …maybe you shouldn't …shouldn't return…" _At least then you'll be safe._

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "Inu-Yasha?" She was now curious if Inu-Yasha was telling her not to come back. He had retrieved her so many times. It was almost painful to think that he was now telling her to stay behind.

Inu-Yasha didn't respond. He didn't need to. When he tied off her hand, she cringed and instinctively pulled back her hand.

Inu-Yasha turned away from her and stood up to leave. He couldn't bare to face her anymore.

"Inu-Yasha…" She knew he still wasn't listening. "Sit!" Kagome stated determined not to let him leave so upset. "Listen to me Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha lay very still on the floor waiting for the effects of the rosary to wear off.


	5. Inevitable Fear

Inevitable Fear

When the rosary wore off, he sat in a small little ball with his arms wrapped around his knees almost afraid to hear what she had to say.

"Don't …don't tell the others." He pleaded softly.

"I won't." She reassured him. With all the nightmares he had had she glad to he trusted her so. "…And I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just wanted some time alone."

Kagome moved a little closer brushing his bangs out of his face with her hand like she had done all night.

The touch felt familiar and comforting. He pulled back from her touch. He was waiting for her to crush what little hope he had left in his heart.

"I'll stay with you Inu-Yasha. …Forever." She moved closer wrapping her arms around his knees and leaning her head sideways on them. She was tired; it had been a long night.

"Kagome!" Her mother called to her. "Time for school!"

Kagome sighed then reluctantly stood up. She smiled at Inu-Yasha. "I'll return to Kaede's at sundown. …Meet me there?"

Inu-Yasha nodded slowly, then bounded out her window in a red flash before he lost his nerve to leave her behind.

"Good Morning, Kagome."

Inu-Yasha froze just inside the door of the well house. He then peered through a crack in the well house door.

The same boy in a black outfit from the day before called to her.

Inu-Yasha trusted Kagome with his life but he didn't trust this guy.

Kagome walked out of the house and into the yard. She met up with the guy and chatted for a short bit before leaving.

Inu-Yasha didn't like the way this was going.

"So Kagome, Are you busy tonight? Because I was thinking, since it is Yuki's birthday and she's having a party… Would you like to be my date?"

Kagome thought for a minute. She'd forgotten about Yuki's birthday and she was now feeling bad that she would have to miss it to meet up with Inu-Yasha. "Sure." Kagome finished. _Great Kagome! Look what you've done. Now all you have to do is get Inu-Yasha…_

Inu-Yasha landed in front of the two. His bangs were covering his eyes.

…_to understand..._

He stood perfectly still then raised his right hand and cracked his knuckles.

Fear shot through Kagome's body. Inu-Yasha was mad. Either he would try to kill her for betraying him or Hojou for enticing it; she really didn't want to find out which.

"Inu-Yasha!" She pleaded.

A low growl hummed through the still air.

Inu-Yasha could smell her fear, but he really didn't care.

"Inu-Yasha…." Kagome stated in a warning tone.

Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm and slammed her into an alley wall.

He bared his teeth in an aggressive manner; her 'sit' would not restrain his anger.

"Hey!" Hojou yelled. "Leave her alone."

Inu-Yasha turned his head to see the guy's fist close in on his face.

If Inu-Yasha ducked out of the way Kagome would be in danger. He stood perfectly still.

Hojou fist pressed hard into Inu-Yasha's face. Blood began to run from his nose.

"Kagome, Run." The guy stated. Inu-Yasha thought about that for a moment.

Inu-Yasha lowered his gaze beneath his bangs. The guy was protecting Kagome from him. He was angered by the fact that the boy worked up the nerve to strike him in the first place, but he did deserve it. He had threatened the girl he loved and needed to be struck down for it.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked partially from fear and partially from concern.

"I'll see you at Kaede's after school."

"Inu-Yasha…I won't be returning to Kaede's tonight." Kagome's heart began to race. She didn't know what disaster she had just unleashed.


	6. Speed

Speed

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. She had chosen to spend the night with the other guy.

_She promised. _A tear welled up in his eye.

Inu-Yasha glared at her. "Fine. Don't return. Ever."

"Inu-Yasha…"

Inu-Yasha leapt away.

Inu-Yasha made it back to Kagome's house in no time at all.

The place looked eerie and abandon. It reminded him of the village he was raised in. The people would disappear in his presence. He was always alone.

It took great strength for him to enter the well house knowing that he would be alone when he emerged on the other side. He really didn't want to face the others knowing that he had failed to retrieve their shining light. He stared down the well.

In an instant, Inu-Yasha leapt over the edge. Emerging on the other side, Inu-Yasha looked up into the face of the others.

Inu-Yasha wiped his nose with his sleeve clearing off the blood. The incident had just occurred so fresh blood slowly crept out of Inu-Yasha's bruised nose.

"Inu-Yasha… What happened?" Sango asked

Inu-Yasha snorted roughly through his broken nose then turned his head to the side. He didn't want to answer their questions.

"Inu-Yasha. Where's Kagome?" Miroku reinforced their concern.

Inu-Yasha glared at Miroku.

Miroku could tell Kagome had somehow been on the other end of his broken nose.

Inu-Yasha began to walk away. No one followed.

"Did you see Inu-Yasha's nose?" Sango asked quietly.

"I get the impression that Kagome had something to do with it." Miroku answered.

"Kagome is tough and with the way he acts sometimes…" Sango reiterated.

"Kagome wouldn't hurt Inu-Yasha." Shippo defended Kagome.

Once out of sight, Inu-Yasha took off running through the woods.

He wasn't quite sure what he was running from, but slowing down brought on fear.

Inu-Yasha flew through the trees gathering his own share of scrapes along the way.

Limbs of trees smacked him in the face as he darted through the canopy.

Inu-Yasha decided he wouldn't turn back until it felt right to.

Sprinting faster, Inu-Yasha reached the end of his territory before the sky changed in the evening light.

His heart pounded in his chest so hard that he could feel his blood pulse in his head.

He was light-headed from masses of oxygen his body had used for his flight.

He was amazed that he had outrun his body's abilities, but he kept running.

Inu-Yasha's hands began to shake from poor circulation.

He ran until he collapsed.

Inu-Yasha lay on the ground panting…helpless and alone. No one would come for him; no one ever did. He gasped for air as the world faded in and out of his sight.

"Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha recognized the voice. It was Miroku's. That meant that the others were searching for him and wouldn't rest until they found him.

"I don't think he could have gotten this far out. Let's go back and look again."

Inu-Yasha forced himself onto all fours before heaving himself into a standing position.

His head hurt. The ground spun as his vision blurred.

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes then leapt off the ground.

Breaking through the canopy, Inu-Yasha continued his sprint.

Sango and Miroku heard something break through the canopy so they turned around. They were amazed that Inu-Yasha had made it that far out. With the speed at which he was running, they could tell his feelings had been hurt.

A demon burst through the canopy behind Inu-Yasha roaring in the debris.

Inu-Yasha spun around slicing his claws into the thing. It disappeared in a cloud of dust.

That was when they saw Inu-Yasha fall from the sky. He hit the canopy hard and did not resurface.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled. Kirara was already on it. She soared as fast as she could after Inu-Yasha.

Miroku and Sango found Inu-Yasha lying on the ground on his side. He wasn't moving. They approached him very carefully.

"Inu-Yasha" Sango neared.

Miroku could see that Inu-Yasha was just lying on the ground. His eyes were open and he was panting heavily. His body was covered in sweat and his face had turned red from the blood pressure in his head.

Inu-Yasha couldn't catch his breath. He had pushed himself too hard; Kagome had always stopped him before this could happen. His muscles burned from overuse. His vision was blurred at best and his ears rang. The throbbing headache dulled as long as he lay still.

Without a word Miroku and Sango lifted Inu-Yasha's unresponsive body and placed him on Kirara's back and they all walked back toward Kaede's hut in silence. Once Inu-Yasha had slowed his breathing, he slipped into unconsciousness.

"What happened?" Kaede asked. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched at the sound of her voice. _Have I really been out that long? _

"…Something happened on Kagome's side of the well. When Inu-Yasha returned, he took off running. We found him like this."

Inu-Yasha opened his weary eyes. The three humans stood there conversing. They probably thought he was still unconscious.

"What do you think Inu-Yasha was running from?" Kaede asked them.

"My guess would be something that Kagome said." Miroku answered.

"…Or did." Sango interjected. "…When Inu-Yasha came through the well, his nose was broken. We tried to ask him about it but he wouldn't talk."

"I see." Kaede gathered.

Then Inu-Yasha felt them lift his exhausted body from Kirara. They gently placed him on the floor.

Inu-Yasha did not fight them for he did not have the strength left. Instead when they placed him on the floor he diverted his gaze into the wall. His nose was still bleeding but moreover because it hadn't had time to heal before the pressure in his head from the sprinting needed an escape.


	7. Slammed

Slammed

The others left Inu-Yasha to rest in Kaede's hut. Kaede seamlessly cared for the injured demon while the others disappeared.

Inu-Yasha hadn't seen Shippo since he left the well. If he knew anything about the motherly relationship Kagome had with the small fax then Shippo would still be at the well waiting for Kagome to return.

Kaede exited the room with the small bowl of water and the rag she had been using to cool his face.

All Inu-Yasha could think about now was Shippo loyally waiting for the traitorous little miko who might never return. He would have to be the one to break Shippo's heart.

Inu-Yasha staggered to his feet. Shippo needed to be told.

Inu-Yasha quickly bound out the hut and into the woods before anyone could stop him.

Nearing the well, Inu-Yasha fought his own urges to run from the truth that was right in front of him.

Inu-Yasha saw Shippo lying next to the well, curled up in a little ball, shivering, waiting patiently for Kagome to return. Inu-Yasha's heart sank. He had a mother for that time in his life. His mother finally died when he was a little older. He had come to terms with that. Shippo on the other hand, had to watch his father's death and had clung to Kagome for security. With Kagome's absence the little fox would surely need someone else to cling to. The thoughts running through Inu-Yasha's head almost brought him to tears. Kagome was just on the other side of the well, but she was five hundred years away. There was nothing the others could do and he was the last person she wanted to see.

Inu-Yasha bent down and very carefully scooped the kitsune up into his warm embrace.

Shippo snuggled against the warmth that radiated off Inu-Yasha's chest.

"Kagome…" The little kitsune called sleepily while trying to open his eyes.

Inu-Yasha just kept walking back to Kaede's hut.

"Uh…Inu-Yasha? …Where's Kagome?"

Inu-Yasha froze for a second to the little kid's request for his caretaker. Inu-Yasha didn't know how to tell the child so he figured he'd do it later.

"Inu-Yasha…?" Shippo tried to ask.

Inu-Yasha dropped his gaze to the ground. To any onlookers, Inu-Yasha's face would have been almost completely concealed, but since Shippo was securely held in Inu-Yasha's grasp Shippo could see the emotional pain play out across his face.

What worried Shippo most was the disturbed look in Inu-Yasha's eyes. Inu-Yasha almost looked like Kagome had chosen another man over him, which was perfectly plausible given Inu-Yasha's rude attitude. However, Kagome would never leave Inu-Yasha. Shippo knew her better than that. What Shippo didn't understand was that Inu-Yasha had come to get him.

By the time Inu-Yasha had arrived back at Kaede's Miroku and Sango were sitting out front. "Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Inu-Yasha diverted his gaze down again with the same hurt look that Shippo had noticed on their way back from the well. Inu-Yasha knew something he wasn't telling them …something terrible.

Inu-Yasha let the little kitsune down before spinning on his heels and starting off alone again.

"Inu-Yasha, Where are you going?" Sango pried. "Kagome's due back. Why don't you go and get her?"

Inu-Yasha huffed through his still bruised nose.

Sango continued, "…well, When Kagome returns…"

Inu-Yasha snapped.

He spun around clutching onto Sango's arm.

Sango's eyes grew wide with surprise.

Inu-Yasha pushed hard off the ground sending the two of them soaring backwards.

Inu-Yasha and Sango locked eyes.

Sango could see the fire she'd ignited.

Inu-Yasha backed Sango into a nearby tree. The impact sent a way of unconsciousness over her.

Inu-Yasha watched as Sango's eyes rolled back in her head.

In response, Inu-Yasha gripped her upper arm tighter and barred his teeth with an unnerving growl; he wanted to be heard.

Sango regained her composer long enough to stare back into Inu-Yasha's hard amber eyes.

Inu-Yasha tugged roughly on her arm to make sure she was paying attention. Closing the distance between them, Sango's heart starting skipping beats. Her arm burned with numbness. She could feel the bruise spreading. She was afraid of just what Inu-Yasha would do. _Is this what Kagome feels like?_ Sango asked herself.

"SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!" He yelled loudly in her face. The yell was followed by an angered growl and display of razor sharp shining teeth.

"Okay Inu-Yasha." Miroku commented trying to distract the disturbed hanyou. "So Kagome's not returning. Why don't we sit down and talk about this?"

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed on the manipulative hoshi.

Sango whimpered as Inu-Yasha altered his hold on her arm.

Inu-Yasha looked back to Sango. Her eyes were wide with shock. Her pulse was high almost as if she was afraid. He had hardly ever seen her afraid and surely never on this level. She was stiff and tears were welling up in her eyes.

Inu-Yasha released the crushing hold on the captive feminine arm in his grasp. He diverted his eyes to the ground. Sango hadn't deserved that. His shameful face shaded by his bangs Inu-Yasha walked off.

Miroku slowly made his way up to Sango almost as if she was a spooked animal.

Sango slowly raised her uninjured arm up to caress the injured one.

Miroku stepped in front of Sango just in time to catch her as her legs gave out. Miroku eased her down into a kneeling position.

Sango remained self-contained holding her arm. She closed her eyes and tears began to pour down her face.

Miroku reached his shielding arms up and eased Sango into his loving embrace.

It took a minute for Sango to respond to the embrace.

_Inu-Yasha scared her. _Miroku thought almost with a vengeance.

When she did respond, she buried her head in his should and continued to cry.

Miroku broke off the hold several minutes later. "Let me see your arm." He requested.

Sango nodded, still not able to speak.

Miroku helped her tie up her sleeves in the working position so that he could inspect her arm. What he saw horrified him.

A large black hand print was left behind. Inu-Yasha's print was surrounded by bruised tissue all the down the rest of her arm and minor swelling. Miroku concluded that her arm would get a lot worse but at least Inu-Yasha hadn't broken it.

"Can you stand?" Miroku asked already helping her up to her feet.

Sango leaned on Miroku as they walked back into Kaede's hut.

Inu-Yasha had disappeared.

"Stay here Sango. I have to go find Inu-Yasha."

"No need!" Shippo bolted in the door. "…Inu-Yasha is in his tree. He looks like he'll be there awhile."

"Okay." Miroku acknowledged. "Shippo…Will you keep an eye on Inu-Yasha? …Just in case." Shippo took a quick glance at Sango's arm, nodded briefly with an elaborate salute that made Sango giggle, and then disappeared back out the door.

Miroku comforted Sango for a bit, then tried to excuse himself.

"No" Sango stated securely. "I'll speak with him."

Miroku bit his tongue. As much as he hated the idea at the moment, she was the one that needed to speak with him, both she and Kagome.


	8. Rain Fall

Rain Fall

Inu-Yasha had slept in his tree. It was one of the loneliest nights he could ever remember. Every sound made him jump like a small child who was afraid of the dark. Finally his sadness over Kagome's loss rocked him to sleep. Morning came with a gentle rain. Inu-Yasha viewed out across his territory more depressed than ever. Kagome had been such a big part of his life. Without her, he had no need to stick around this area. This area only reminded him of her. He needed to leave.

The more he thought about Kagome the harder the rain seemed to fall. Soon the wind started to blow as well. Inu-Yasha could feel the wind blow right through his hatori. With his depressed mood, Inu-Yasha only felt colder and more alone. Inu-Yasha took off running through the woods trying to outrun his loneliness.

"Wow. It's really starting to come down." Sango commented from the dry sanctity of Kaede's hut with Miroku at her side, Kirara in her arms and Shippo on his shoulder. "Come sit by the warm fire." Kaede enticed.

"Do you think Inu-Yasha will be alright?" Shippo asked.

"…Course he will." Miroku observed. "Let's just be thankful Kagome isn't trying to get back here in this weather."

Inu-Yasha slid to a stop when he thought that he'd seen HER. "Kagome?" He asked the rain. Lightening struck and illuminated the woods. She was nowhere in sight. He took off again. Tears started to mix with the rain that was racing down his face. Inu-Yasha flew in the opposite direction…toward the well.

Meanwhile, Kagome had decided she would return as the sun streaked across the sky. Inu-Yasha was probably mad at her, but she missed him. She was really worried about him; after all, Hojou had nailed Inu-Yasha in the face then went on a 'date' with her. _Inu-Yasha must be so hurt. _Kagome thought as she leapt into the well. Emerging on the other side of the well, the rain was beginning to fill the well. _Great._ Kagome thought sarcastically. She tried to climb out of the well. The walls were slick with mud. Kagome clutched her fingers into the cracks between the stones. She had to get back to Inu-Yasha. If she didn't get out of the well soon she would drown. She could swim but the well would take forever to fill and she would be long tired before she could reach the top. Kagome pulled at the slick rocks. They cut into her hands. _One rock at a time, Kagome. You can do this; you're a powerful miko with powerful friends. If you can't even get out of this stupid well what makes you think that Inu-Yasha will want you back?_ Kagome froze. Now distracted by her thoughts Kagome continued. She reached her hand up and clutched hard a very small ledge. She moved her stable foot up just high enough to find another hold. Shifting her weight onto her newly placed foot. Her foot slipped. Kagome slammed into the wall. The rocks cut deep into her hands. Inu-Yasha's bit mark was ripped back open. Her hand was pouring blood. The blood only furthered to decrease her hold. In a matter of seconds, Kagome fell. A small frail scream filled the morning air. She bashed her head into the opposite wall then fell lifelessly into the water.

Inu-Yasha ran stopping every few feet because his eyes were playing tricks on him in the rain. He could have sworn he'd heard Kagome's scream, but she wasn't around. Inu-Yasha broke into a full sprint forgetting how sore his muscles really were. His muscles burned when he first took off. From there he began to lose his breath. His lungs felt like they were going to burst. Inu-Yasha tripped over a root. He slid across the muddy ground then pulled back into a kneeling position. He was in no real hurry to get up. Inu-Yasha tried to roll up onto his feet but instead his muscles burned and he fell back onto all fours. There he dropped his head. Kagome had been the first to utterly defeat him. It wasn't that he didn't have the strength to stand; it was that he didn't have the willpower to get back up.

Kagome drifted down into the depths of the well. Fortunately she touched the bottom. A bright light carried her inert body to the other side. She lay there softly gasping for air while water and blood pooled around her freezing, wet body.


	9. Rain Fall 2

Rain Fall 2

The rain continued to fall.

Inu-Yasha knelt on all fours trying to suppress his crushing feeling of losing Kagome. He couldn't shake the feeling that she needed him.

Inu-Yasha was beginning to wonder if it was raining in Kagome's time. If she had been caught in the storm. And if she was alright.

He continued to stare at the ground. His once beautiful mane was now matted and weighed down. Drenched strands crept over his broad, slouching shoulders. His wonderful coloration now made a ghostly sight in such a dark time.

Inu-Yasha was unsure where all the rain came from but he was glad it fell for it hid the tears.

He was covered in mud from when he fell but somehow that didn't matter besides the rain was cleansing his garments.

Inu-Yasha got up and wandered around lost.

Somehow he ended up at the well.

He placed his hand on the edge of the wood wall. He felt something. He had touched something …something sticky. Turning his hand over, Inu-Yasha noticed that it was red. Sniffing his hand led Inu-Yasha to the conclusion that it was his own blood from the day before when he had scraped off the scab by falling in the well. He didn't get it. How could his body be in such great shape when his soul was falling apart?

He could smell Kagome's fresh floral scent lingering in the musty old well. The rain had washed away most of her scent. Since her scent was linked so strongly to his memory, Inu-Yasha felt his heart sink and more tears escape his angelic eyes.

Inu-Yasha lowered his head and walked away.

Inu-Yasha arrived back at Kaede' in no time at all. He knew the way back to her place better than the village he was raised in. Standing outside the village, Inu-Yasha imagined Kikyo standing there…when he blinked she was gone.

The others were gathered around Kaede's fire.

Shippo was playing with Kirara while Sango and Miroku cuddled. Inu-Yasha shook his head a little…just enough to shake the majority of water from his bangs. It wasn't long before his bangs were soaked again.

Inu-Yasha watched a droplet roll of the tip of his bushy bangs and rejoin its original companions.

The droplet hit the ground with a large whack.

It took Inu-Yasha a second to realize that the sound came from Kaede's hut. Miroku lay twitching on the floor. Sango looked rather pissed. A faint smile crossed Inu-Yasha's face.

Inu-Yasha spun on his heels and soared out of the village back into the woods.


	10. Wounded

Wounded

Inu-Yasha soared out of the village and through the woods.

Inu-Yasha leapt into the well in a graceful bound. He had forgotten about the water in the bottom.

When Inu-Yasha hit the water, he noticed something on the bottom. The well pulled Inu-Yasha closer to it as he was being pulled to the other side. _Kagome's scarf? That wasn't here the last time. Was it? _ Inu-Yasha picked it up in his claws as he landed on the bottom. The light sucked him across the time barrier. _Has she used the well? Ahhh…_

Inu-Yasha tripped and hit the damp ground.

He had tripped over …Kagome? "Kagome?"

Kagome didn't move.

Her breathing was slow and shallow. Judging by how wet she was she had been to the other side of the well.

Inu-Yasha ran his fingers across her face trying to remove the hair that hung over it. As soon as he touched her head his fingers were covered in blood.

"Uh…?" Inu-Yasha stated turning his hand over. _Was she attacked?_ Inu-Yasha thought only for a moment.

He quickly picked up her limp body. Kagome was freezing probably a combination of being wet and injured.

Exiting the well house brought on extreme exhaustion; Inu-Yasha had traveled from a freezing rain to an unbearable heat wave. The sun was also blindingly bright. His clothes immediately stuck to his now sweating body. At least the dampness of his clothes was helping to cool him off.

Inu-Yasha leapt up to her window.

She was muddy, wet, and bloody; he really didn't want to dirty her bedroom so he took her right to the bathroom.

Inu-Yasha then drew her a warm bath. He held her close to him while the bath was filling not so much that she needed to be held but that he needed to hold her. When the bath had finished filling, Inu-Yasha had to make a decision: Disrobe her or not.

He decided he had no idea just how long she had been in the well or whether she was attacked or not. He needed to know just how injured she was and since she wasn't conscious…

Inu-Yasha carefully pulled her shirt off over her head. Her shirt was drenched, mostly in blood. _Alright, one down…_ Inu-Yasha thought to himself. _…And that was the easy part._

Inu-Yasha decided that he couldn't get her clothes off while holding her so he laid her on the hard bathroom floor. He first pulled off her socks and shoes tossing them into the corner. Carefully unzipping her skirt from the zipper on her side. Inu-Yasha gently tugged on her skirt until it slid down her silky legs.

She still lay unconscious but in very little; Inu-Yasha stared at her curves. She had a few scares but they were almost invisible given the seducing form she was blessed with.

Blood seeped from her hip. Inu-Yasha stared down at her injury condescendingly. He didn't want to do it, but it needed to be done.

He slid his one finger down her bra. Then pulled up with his claw. The bra snapped and Kagome's form became all the more seducing. Inu-Yasha's heart jumped and his breathe deepened. He had to remind himself that if Kagome caught him staring at her then he would be in the sit position for a week …or more.

He knelt over her; pulling back Inu-Yasha slid his fingers under the edge of her panties and slid them off her hips.

Inu-Yasha couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. Her body was perfect …well… except for her newly acquired injuries.

She began to unconsciously shake.

"Uh…" Inu-Yasha questioned. It suddenly occurred to him. _Oh right …the bath._

Inu-Yasha carefully elevated her comatose body and placed her in the warm water. The clear liquid immediately turned brown with mud then red with her blood. _Damn it._ Inu-Yasha thought while mentally kicking himself for her injuries. _If only I had stayed with her._

He quickly and carefully washed the blood from her body then wrapped her in a towel and took her to her bed.

He grabbed the first aid kit and some bandages. Then he drew a bowl of water and took a clean washcloth from her bathroom.

Her lower half was bruised but all in all uncut so Inu-Yasha grabbed a pair of panties and some pants. He quickly dressed her wounded form.

He knew that when you're as injured as she was …major injuries must be bandaged first so he bandaged her head then her bitten hand. Blood oozed from her other injuries. Therefore Inu-Yasha took the washcloth, dipped it in the fresh water, and wiped away the blood.

Her other hand was pretty badly hurt too but ribs were bleeding more. He quickly wrapped a makeshift bandage around her left hand then moved on to her ribs.

They were really bruised and jagged scrapes were everywhere. Some cuts were shallow yet distinct as if she'd gotten them in a single hit.

Inu-Yasha used 'band-aids' on some of them.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Inu-Yasha?" She called weakly.

Inu-Yasha ignored her, binding her bleeding torso and her breasts for her own decency.

* * *

Kagome watched him wrap the bandage around her waist. 

He carefully moved the gauze across her stomach then he slipped his hand behind under the small of her back; he lifted her just enough to pull the ball of gauze underneath her. He didn't split his concentration while wrapping her torso.

She couldn't take her eyes from him. He was covering in mud and water. Even though his sleeves were pulled back out of the way, they were still dripping. Small scrapes lined one side of his dirt streaked exhausted face and a fading bruise still striped across his precious nose. His drenched hair hung heavily over his broad shoulders. With every movement he made, his loosely hanging hair swayed side to side; meanwhile, gravity pulled the excess rain and mud from his silky demon mane down onto her sheets.

When he reached her chest, he scooted closer to her and lifted her off the soft bed. He carefully bound her breasts under the wrap he had used on her torso. Then he tied it off. When he tied off the wrap, he laid her back down. Once she hit the pillow, her eyes fluttered shut and she slipped under.

* * *

Pulling a fuzzy warm blanket up over her, Inu-Yasha decided to go check out the apparent damage to his nose in the water in the sink. Inu-Yasha didn't like 'mirrors.' He didn't trust them. After all, he didn't know what they were. 

It had almost been a twenty-four hours since the attack. His nose was no longer broken but it still hurt. It was bruised, but it would heal.

Inu-Yasha decided that now that Kagome was treated he needed a bath. He drained the water from the bathtub and created another one. He had planned to only spend enough time in the bath to be able to get close to Kagome, however, the warmth of the water against his wind-chilled skin felt so good that he lounged in the bath until his fingers turned pruny.

He got out of the bath and put back on his mud-encrusted pants. He washed out his shirt and hatori in the bath water then left them hung up to dry. He then took Kagome's clothes down to the washer and threw them in. He didn't know how it worked so he tried to command it.

"Wash Kagome's clothes!" He instructed.

The washer did nothing.

"I said Wash Kagome's Clothes!"

Still nothing.

"Oh so you need a little motivation, do you?" Inu-Yasha pulled out his sword.

"Uh hum." Kagome's mother cleared her throat. "And what are you up to?"

"Uh…laundry…" Inu-Yasha replied embarrassed.

Kagome's mother giggled. "You can't wash clothes like that."

Inu-Yasha put his sword away as Kagome's mother approached him and the stubborn washer.

"Why don't I get you some clean clothes first and we'll do those with these with the others okay?"

Inu-Yasha nodded.

Kagome's mother scampered off and returned with dark blue pants almost exactly the same design as his own and a white shirt.

Inu-Yasha changed into the pants but the shirt didn't fit right so he decided not to wear it. Then he brought down all his dirty clothes like she had told him to.

"Okay Inu-Yasha. Now to do laundry…" Kagome's mother rattled on.

Inu-Yasha stood in awe at the things that had to be done. When she finished she simply pushed a button and it started.

"The clothes will be done washing in an hour then we have to dry them." Kagome's mother stated walking away.

With that Inu-Yasha saw no need to stay downstairs so he headed back up to Kagome's side.

* * *

He stayed at her side sitting on her windowsill next to her rubble of a desk. 

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and shut. Though Inu-Yasha could see her eyes open, he knew she still wasn't aware of what was going on.

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes, everything she saw was blurred together. 

She was in her room that much was clear. Her bed was soft and the blankets were exceptionally warm. She felt pressure on her chest that made it hard to breathe. A boy in dark blue pants paced over to her door.

Kagome tried to sit up, but she was too sore. The boy walked back over toward her bedside. He had long hair and a defined chest.

That was all Kagome could make out before darkness consumed her vision and she slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

That evening Inu-Yasha changed her bandages. Her wounds were healing nicely. 

Kagome's mother had even enticed Inu-Yasha enough to come downstairs to get a meal, to get his hair cleaned and brushed out properly, even to do some chores for her. She had insisted that he wear Kagome's grandfather's shirt. It was way too big for him so it looked more like a tunic.

Inu-Yasha did the chores then played with Souta when he came home from school.

* * *

"Inu-Yasha?" 

Inu-Yasha gave Souta his attention.

"You and Kagome…"

Inu-Yasha's heart skipped a beat at her name. He blushed a little turning his face away from Souta.

"On the other side of the well…"

Inu-Yasha could feel his face turning redder.

"Are you ever afraid?"

The question shocked Inu-Yasha. He stared blankly at Souta as if there was more to the question.

Souta lowered his gaze with disappointment. "Guess not…"

Inu-Yasha could see that Souta was ashamed of asking such a question. He had been afraid, plenty of times, most of them happened to be over Kagome… Not that he would ever admit to that. But Souta could keep secrets for his sister Inu-Yasha knew that. "Yes." Inu-Yasha replied simply.

"What are you afraid of?" Souta asked.

Inu-Yasha thought for a moment about the injured little miko he had failed to protect. Images flashed through his mind: the lifeless body he had found abandoned in the bottom of the well, the head wound she had sustained that died his hand with her blood, the brown bloody water of the bath, and the injuries to her beautiful body.

"Inu-Yasha?" Souta asked.

Inu-Yasha blinked a few times acknowledging Souta's voice. "I'm afraid of loosing your sister."

Souta sat in awe. He wasn't afraid of demons or bullies; he wasn't scared to talk to girls; instead, he was afraid of loosing Kagome…of all people.

"You had nightmares the other night…" Souta trailed off.

Inu-Yasha was now curious as to what he'd said in his sleep. Kagome told him he was talking in his sleep, but he hadn't given her a chance to say anything more.

"The night you were fighting a demon tree…"

Inu-Yasha had no idea where this was going.

"Were you scared then? You were human then right?"

"I promised to protect your sister no matter the circumstances."

Souta shrunk back.

"What are you getting at?"

"Would you die for her?" Souta asked softly.

Inu-Yasha looked at him a bit confused. He had no idea what brought this on.

"Yes" Inu-Yasha answered Souta's depressed look… "And so would the others. Your sister must be protected until we destroy Naraku, reassemble the jewel and destroy that as well."

"Jewel?" Souta asked confused.

"The Shikon No Tama." Inu-Yasha answered more confused.

"Souta, Inu-Yasha, Food."

* * *

Souta raced inside while Inu-Yasha wandered inside, picked up his bowl of soup and left the room. It was clear he was headed back to Kagome's side. 

Kagome's mother hadn't had the chance to ask questions about what had happened. She growled in annoyance as Inu-Yasha took off up the stairs. She finished eating then excused herself from the table and followed Inu-Yasha's path up to Kagome's room with ramen, soup, drinks, and snacks on a dining plate.

She wandered in to find Inu-Yasha sitting behind her on the bed. Kagome's head rest against his bare chest. Inu-Yasha had the bowl in one hand and Kagome's bandaged body wrapped in the other. He was stroking her hair and forcing her to drink the soup. Kagome's eyes would flutter open and closed heavily. She started coughing lightly when Inu-Yasha tried to feed her the soup so he stopped. He placed the soup on her side table then hugged her while he slipped out from underneath her.

He gently lay her back down on her bed. Only then did he notice Kagome's mother standing in the doorway. He would have been embarrassed if he hadn't been so depressed.

She walked over rubbed her hand over Kagome's head in a motherly fashion then walked up to Inu-Yasha. Tears were starting to stream down her face. Kagome had never been hurt before. …At least not that she knew of.

She wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha and pulled him into her motherly embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. It took Inu-Yasha only a second to respond to her embrace. She reminded him of his own mother. Though he was older now and could take care of himself, he was failing to protect Kagome like he had promised after they'd first met.

"Momma?" Souta called.

Inu-Yasha released his embraced first with a slight blush creeping into his face. She slowly released him then rubbed her hand across the side of his face before answering Souta. "Yes honey…?"


	11. Trust

Trust

Inu-Yasha sat down on Kagome's windowsill staring out. He needed Kaede to heal her, but he couldn't bring Kaede here and he wasn't about to move her.

"Is Kagome okay?" Souta's concern shifted to the activity in the room forgetting about his original question.

"She will be." Inu-Yasha replied from the windowsill before he fell off.

Inu-Yasha jumped into the well hoping that the masses of rain had stopped. The well still had water in the bottom fortunately Inu-Yasha didn't get too wet. The clothes he wore were mostly dry. The sky was clear and sunny. The same heat wave from Kagome's time swept over him. He bound off to Kaede's. His muscles were still sore from his fantastic flight so he moved slower than normal. When he reached the outskirts of the village, he slowed his pace to a walk.

Inu-Yasha walked determined right through the center of town to Kaede's hut. She had to be there; it was getting dark.

"Ah Inu-Yasha, there you are. You look like you're in a better mood. What's with the fancy clothes? Did you go see Kagome?"

Inu-Yasha simply ignored Miroku's questions.

Shippo sat upon Miroku's shoulder watching Inu-Yasha as if he was a wild animal that wasn't to be trusted.

Inu-Yasha entered Kaede's hut to find Kaede sitting by the fire with Sango near her. Inu-Yasha didn't acknowledge Sango's presence. He knelt down opposite Kaede on his knees like Kagome liked him to and waited for Kaede to acknowledge his presence.

He stared silently at the fire listening to his own heart beat. It beat so loud to him that he almost missed Kaede speaking to him.

"Good Evening Inu-Yasha." Kaede responded lightly.

Inu-Yasha snapped his eyes up to meet hers. "I need your help." He stated flatly.

"Oh?" Kaede replied.

Inu-Yasha stared back down at the fire. Kagome needed him. He curled his right hand into a fist. "Kagome's hurt."

_That's no surprise. One of them was always hurt to some degree or another._ Miroku thought sitting down next to Sango since he still wasn't sure if she could handle Inu-Yasha's presence yet.

"I see. And where is Kagome?"

"In her time." Inu-Yasha replied.

"Then why not let her people take care of her? They must have much more advanced medicine than I."

Inu-Yasha let off a slight frustrated growl.

The others jumped at his growl. After the last time, they no longer trusted him.

Sango looked to the floor as she raised her hand to hold the area Inu-Yasha had injured.

Inu-Yasha huffed in response then stormed out.

"What's up with him?" Shippo asked.

No one answered.

Inu-Yasha returned later that night with dead demons and plants of all kinds. He began to sift through the items on Kaede's floor that he had brought back. The others stared at him. The items he decided to keep, he placed carefully in a bowl the others he tossed carelessly out the hut. Inu-Yasha's stomach growled after freezing for a moment Inu-Yasha resumed his activity.

Inu-Yasha went through all his items then started digging into theirs. He grabbed a simple medicine that Sango always kept on her then added some to his concoction. He picked up the mix and dumped it into a demon skin that he had made into a pouch. Inu-Yasha sliced off a small section of his hair with his claws. He used it as a tie for the bag closing it up. "Seal this!" Inu-Yasha commanded Miroku sternly tossing the pouch to the floor in front of him.

Miroku shifted his gaze from Inu-Yasha to the bag on the floor in front of him.

Inu-Yasha was getting frustrated with Miroku's timid approaches. Inu-Yasha huffed and walked over to the doorway. He looked out across the darkened landscape. The cold of the night flowed through the oversized shirt. He had forgotten how cold it was without Kagome there to warm him.

"Inu-Yasha…" Miroku asked while placing a seal on the bag. "I'm curious about your outfit."

Inu-Yasha stiffened. He hadn't changed before coming back. Kagome liked to see him in other things. He'd gotten so used to her strange ways that he forgotten how different he acted around them. Kagome would have smiled and made a comment that she liked his clothes; however, at the moment, she couldn't say anything at all. Inu-Yasha hung his head low at the memory of how she looked when he'd found her in the pool of her own blood in the bottom of the well.

"Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked.

"Kagome's mother gave me these." He finally replied to Miroku's comment. "She figured since Kagome was so hurt that I might be there awhile." His voice faded out just before stepping outside the hut and out of sight. _The others didn't need to know that his clothes were soaked from the rain, covered in mud from his fall, and even his undershirt was coated in Kagome's precious blood._


	12. Remedy

Remedy

Miroku picked up the sack and went to find Inu-Yasha. He figured Inu-Yasha was really hurt. First the two of them had a fight…like always, then Inu-Yasha returned with a broken nose that Kagome had something to do with, after that he attacked Sango for mentioning Kagome's return, now he had returned for a remedy that no one had helped him with. Shippo had been afraid to speak in Inu-Yasha's presence and that was probably a good idea, but Inu-Yasha needed them now more than ever.

"Inu-Yasha…" Miroku called walking clear out of the hut. Miroku expected Inu-Yasha to have found a nice tree to escape to.

"What?" A voice echoed from behind him.

Miroku spun around to see Inu-Yasha now standing between him and the hut. Miroku wondered just where Inu-Yasha had been hiding. "Uh…"

"The roof… Now what do you want?"

"Oh…Um here." Miroku handed Inu-Yasha the demon skin pouch.

Inu-Yasha took the skin without saying a word.

"Inu-Yasha…" Miroku started. He wanted to know what was going on between him and Kagome. Usually Kagome had forgiven him by now. How hurt did Kagome have to be to bring Inu-Yasha to his knees? "…Are you going back to Kagome's time?"

Inu-Yasha nodded.

"Then give this to Kagome for me."

Inu-Yasha gave Miroku an interested look.

Miroku forced a small rosary into Inu-Yasha's hand then left before Inu-Yasha could respond.

Inu-Yasha took off.

"What did Inu-Yasha have to say?"

Stunned, Miroku looked around. He couldn't believe that Sango was interested in Inu-Yasha's feelings. "Uh…"

"Well?"

"Oh… Inu-Yasha went back to see Kagome."

"…Oh?" Kaede interrupted.

"He didn't say a word. Inu-Yasha only gets this quiet when Kagome is really hurt. I feel bad that we didn't offer our assistance when he asked for our help."

Sango's heart sank. Miroku had a point.

Inu-Yasha bound back through the well. He raced to Kagome's window. He had spent way too long in his time.

Flying into Kagome's open window, Inu-Yasha found Kagome's mother asleep in Kagome's desk chair next to Kagome's bed. Her mother was so caring.

Inu-Yasha shook his head shifting his attention back to Kagome. She lay in the same position he had left her in.

He pulled off her covers to change her bandages. Gently easing his claws beneath the edge of her binding, Inu-Yasha sliced off the wrapping. Her small scratches had healed and most of her major cuts had stopped bleeding. Inu-Yasha was pleased.

He sliced a small slit in the remedy he had concocted. If there was anything he learned from living alone it was how to heal both his forms.

He slowly spread the ointment over Kagome's battered body. Caressing it into Kagome's major wounds, Kagome moaned lightly. Inu-Yasha knew the remedy stung when applied and burned shortly after. It was meant to heal MAJOR injuries. Kagome's soft moans turned into gentle whimpers. Inu-Yasha knelt down close to her stomach and gently blew on her feeble skin. Kagome's whimpers faded out. Inu-Yasha placed the bag on her nightstand then rebound her injured torso.

He felt her forehead. She was starting to run a fever. His hand slid down her cheek to her supple lips. They were dried out.

_No wonder she's running a fever, she needs water. It made sense. She was badly injured. _Inu-Yasha thought on his way downstairs.

He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with water. He stared at the water filling the cups. It reminded him of the first time he'd seen her bathe. She swam in the rough waters carefree except for his presence. Kaede had told him that Kagome was special but he really didn't believe her; at least, not until she saw things he couldn't like Yuka's hair and the jewel shards. For that he'd sworn to protect her, they'd always been lucky to walk away with mere cuts and scrapes. The glasses overflowed.

Inu-Yasha turned off the water and walked back up the stairs.

Kagome was tossing and turning in her sleep. Inu-Yasha's eyes softened. He made his way over to Kagome's nightstand where he mixed a small portion of the remedy into one cup. He stirred the contents with his claw. He plucked his claw free and licked off the contents of the glass. Yep. Just as gross as he remembered it being.

He carefully moved behind Kagome's frail form easing her into his lap and laying her upper body against his chest. He picked up the medicinal glass from her nightstand and tried to make her drink it. The cool liquid filled her mouth then she started to cough. Inu-Yasha thought for a moment. He reached over to her drawer and pulled out a small scarf.

Inu-Yasha dipped the scarf in the glass then placed the edge of the scarf in her mouth. She closed her mouth around the scarf sucked the moisture from it. Inu-Yasha grinned. _It worked._ He nuzzled his head against Kagome's before taking the scarf from her and dipping it in the glass again.

He continued with the scarf all night. Kagome had finished the medicinal glass a little after sunup.

Inu-Yasha yawned and then nuzzled his head against Kagome's again. He wanted to stay with her but he knew he couldn't so he slipped out from behind her. Carefully tucking her in, Inu-Yasha bent down and kissed her forehead. He then picked the items that he had dirtied her room with and walked downstairs.

"Is Kagome home?"

"She's upstairs." Her grandfather invited them in.

Inu-Yasha froze. Kagome's friends didn't need to see her in this condition; it was bad enough that her mother and little brother saw her like this. Inu-Yasha rounded the corner to stare into the eyes of Kagome's three female friends.

"Who are you?" One with straight shoulder length black hair asked.

Inu-Yasha really didn't want to explain himself to them but if it kept them away from Kagome he was all for it. "I'm Inu-Yasha."

"I've seen you hanging around Kagome…" Another commented.

"Yeah." Inu-Yasha blushed turning his head away from them and rubbing his claws through his hair with his free hand. "I swore to protect her."

"How romantic." The one with curly black hair commented. Inu-Yasha recognized Kagome's naivety flowing through her.

"We came to see Kagome." The one with straight black hair said.

"No" Inu-Yasha commanded.

"NO?" She asked. If she were Kagome he might, correction would have been afraid of the next few words to cross her lips._ Inu-Yasha…Oswari!_ The words ruminated through his mind.

"Inu-Yasha… Be nice to our guests."

Inu-Yasha turned his head to see Kagome peering over the railing. His mouth dropped. Inu-Yasha's arms went numb; they fell limply to his sides and all the items he was holding crashed for the floor.

Kagome was leaning against the second floor balcony smiling down to them as if nothing had ever happened. She had thrown on a pretty robe over bound mid-drift and baggy pajama pants.

"Kagome?" One of her friends asked. Inu-Yasha only heard the word that he was thinking not the voice to match.

"What happened?" Another continued.

"I'm alright." Kagome uttered with a faint smile. Both she and her friends made their ways over to the stairs.

Inu-Yasha couldn't move.

Kagome reached the first step. Her foot carelessly slid sideways off the step.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened.


	13. In a Huff

In a Huff

Kagome lost her balance sliding off the step. Inu-Yasha watched helplessly as Kagome's eyes widened from fear.

A red streak darted in front of the three innocent girls.

Inu-Yasha had pushed hard off the floor hoping to get to her in time. He used the outside handrail to rebound off of so that he wouldn't have to decrease his speed to change directions.

Kagome uttered a fragile scream. Her body turned over the air. Pulling her arms in to her chest, Kagome hoped that if she rolled she wouldn't be hurt. She flew over four stairs heading straight into the fifth one. She closed her eyes and stiffened her body. Kagome held her breath while she clinched her face so tight that she squeezed tears from her eyes.

Suddenly she jolted to a stop.

Kagome opened her eyes in confusion to see Inu-Yasha holding her. His eyes were closed. He was breathing through his mouth in short, ragged breaths. She could clearly hear his breathing and he didn't seem to care. She felt a weird vibration coming from her carriage. Inu-Yasha's arms were wrapped around her in a protective fashion; they were shaking.

Kagome's friends stood stunned at the two now at the top of the stairs. The strange white haired boy held Kagome in his strong arms while in a kneeling position with his back to them.

Kagome reached her hand up to Inu-Yasha's face.

At her touch, he opened his eyes.

She simply stared into his face.

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and hugged her, pulling her close.

He was still shaking but at least she was safe.

Inu-Yasha reached his arms around her picking her up comfortably. Then he walked her back to her bedroom.

He placed her back in her bed but she wouldn't lie back down.

"Inu-Yasha, I'm fine …really."

"Hump."

"Huh…? Oh Kagome …baby …you're awake!"

"Mom?" Kagome responded. She thought her mother was downstairs.

* * *

"Did you see that?" 

"I didn't see anything."

"All I saw was a red streak."

"I wonder how he moved that fast."

"Maybe he's a track star…"

"I doubt it. He looks more like a delinquent…"

"Kagome's boyfriend…?"

"…You mean the two-timer?"

"Yeah."

"…But that doesn't explain how he could move so fast."

"I think it's romantic."

"…That he's a delinquent?"

"No. I think it's romantic that he was there when she needed him."

"I can see why Kagome likes him, but there's still the problem with the other woman."

"…but we don't know who she is."

"Oh…"

"What is it, Hatomi?"

"Hojou is on his way over."

"…so?"

"Kagome's boyfriend is here!"

All three froze at the images in their heads of the white haired punk beating down the handsome Hojou.

**Thud.**

"What was that?"

* * *

"Inu-Yasha, I'm okay. Really?" 

Inu-Yasha just glared at her.

"I want to go stretch my legs. You never stay down if you were injured no matter how much I try to persuade you."

Inu-Yasha huffed roughly through his nose.

"Inu-Yasha…"

He turned his nose up at her.

"I'm going downstairs to see my friends whether you like it or not."

"…And how do you intend to do that?" Inu-Yasha barked out.

Kagome stood up in front of Inu-Yasha. She leaned her body against his bringing her face about an inch from his. She grazed one finger along the rosary just barely moving it to remind Inu-Yasha that it was there. "I have my ways." She whispered.

Inu-Yasha growled in response. "Kagome!"

"Sit"

"Kagome! When I get up…"

"Oh Inu-Yasha. You won't hurt me because you're such a good puppy." She said as she rubbed scruff on the top of his head.

"Grrr…Kagome!"

"Aw Inu-Yasha, why don't you just accompany me downstairs?"

A low growl flowed through the room.

Inu-Yasha pushed himself from the floor as Kagome waited for him in the doorway.

Kagome's mother sat stunned in the corner. She stood up and patted Inu-Yasha on the shoulder as they followed Kagome downstairs.


	14. Face Off

Face off

Inu-Yasha escorted Kagome downstairs. Every now and then she would stumble and lean against Inu-Yasha for support. Inu-Yasha secretly liked it when she tripped; it meant she fell into his arms.

Kagome's friends were outside.

"Uh…Kagome's ill."

"Yeah. Really ill."

"Well… I just wanted to drop this off. It's suppose to…"

"We can give it to her!"

"YOU!" Hojou yelled out in anger storming passed the three friends.

Inu-Yasha froze at the voice. He casually turned his head allowing his fluffy mane to drift over his shoulder.

Kagome's eyes widened at the possible outcomes that flashed through her head.

"What are you doing here?" Hojou yelled in anger.

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed. "That's none of your damn business." He retorted.

Hojou reached out grabbing Kagome's arm. He jerked Kagome behind him.

Kagome stumbled into the wall.

"Get away from Kagome." Inu-Yasha demanded.

"You… stay away from her."

"What happened between us does not concern you, human."

"Inu-Yasha don't… Hojou, Stop it!" Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome let's go back upstairs." Inu-Yasha beckoned Kagome over to him with an outstretched hand.

"Kagome isn't going anywhere with you." Hojou stated blocking her path.

"Kagome isn't yours to keep." Inu-Yasha growled.

"I see your nose is healing. Maybe I should fix that for you." Hojou rolled up his right sleeve.

All four girls stood horrified.

Inu-Yasha knelt down into his fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try."

Hojou took another step up.

Hojou and Inu-Yasha were practically standing on top of each other.

Kagome watched Inu-Yasha double over clutching his stomach.

Inu-Yasha quickly stood back up. The fight had begun.

"No…" Kagome uttered. She couldn't believe the two of them were fighting. Hojou wasn't a fighter and if Inu-Yasha wasn't careful he could kill his sparing partner.

Inu-Yasha threw Hojou into the wall.

Hojou rebounded off the wall catching Inu-Yasha in the stomach.

Inu-Yasha flew backward in a kneeling position before pursuing Hojou.

Hojou raced outside.

Inu-Yasha followed.

The girls screamed with every punch that was thrown.

Back and forth the two boys went.

Kagome couldn't believe that Hojou was able to hold his own against Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha started moving at demon pace to get a hit in.

Hojou kept up swing for swing.

Hojou allowed Inu-Yasha to deck him. Then Hojou jumped and spun around kicking Inu-Yasha in the head.

Inu-Yasha fell to his knees. Blood trickled onto the ground beneath the white shield of hair. The other boy had caught him in the side of his face. Inu-Yasha growled lowly clutching at the ground to keep control.

Inu-Yasha's growling calmed and Inu-Yasha looked up.

Hojou took a defensive step back.

Two red eyes glowed beneath the bushy white bangs.

"SIT!" Kagome's voice echoed across the yard.

Hojou looked over realizing the girls had seen the entire thing.

"Kagome, you're safe now. He won't harm you…"

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked sliding to a stop at his side and brushing her hand through his bangs.

Inu-Yasha twitched beneath the rosary's pull.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome questioned with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome you don't have to stay with him." Hojou said reaching down and grabbing hold of her arm.

"Yes I do." Kagome replied freeing her arm from his grasp.

"He needs help Kagome."

"He needs ME." Kagome yelled back. "Inu-Yasha. It's okay."

"Kagome, he's…evil."

"No. He's demonic. …And he's trying not to kill you."

"Demonic?" Hojou questioned under his breathe.

"Well…Half demon." Kagome corrected. "Inu-Yasha…"

Inu-Yasha raised his beaten, bloody face from the ground.

Kagome smiled and helped him sit up.

"Kagome!" Hojou exclaimed.

Inu-Yasha glared at him.

Kagome moved in front of Inu-Yasha. She locked eyes with him then rubbed her hand along his cheek. He smiled and she giggled happily wrapping her arms around his neck.


	15. Hojou's Heritage

Hojou's Heritage

Hojou stood speechless as Kagome cuddled with the beaten boy in front of him.

The girls gathered around the trio afraid to get too close to Hojou.

Kagome spoke softly while rubbing her fingers through the white hair that fell across the strange boy's face.

"Hojou…" One of the girls spoke, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

The question caught Kagome's attention; she wanted to know that answer too. Hojou had always seemed so gentle.

Hojou blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Well…" He started.

Kagome's hand, which had been resting upon Inu-Yasha's head, felt his ears twitch then return to an alert position. Kagome glanced back to see Inu-Yasha's eyes wide and ears at the alert. It was obvious that Inu-Yasha also wanted to know how Hojou could fight like that, like …a demon.

"My family has been learning to fight ever since the Warring States Era maybe sooner."

It hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. They had run into Hojou's ancestor. Even though he wasn't too good of a swordsman he was very determined and if he passed on some secrets to his children about fighting demons then…

"My grandfather tells wild stories about our ancestors fighting demons. They're just stories but we all must learn the skills. It's part of our heritage. I'd rather learn medicine so that the next time Kagome falls ill I could tend to her."

Inu-Yasha started to growl.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome whispered.

Inu-Yasha stopped growling. He knew what she meant. Her friends were stumbling closer to their little secret. One wrong move and this would blow up in their faces.

"What else did your grandfather tell you?" Kagome interrogated.

"Demons are powerful and don't like humans. They think humans are weak, but demons disappeared from the face of the Earth when the Warring Era ended."

"Did he say why they disappeared?"

"No, but he did say to be careful because the powerful ones can disguise themselves as humans. Though they have not expressed their dominance in a long time that does not mean that they've been wiped from existence. I think the old man is just paranoid. However… He did say one more thing."

Hojou spoke softly staring sternly at Inu-Yasha. "…You'll know them by their glowing red eyes and pointed ears."

Inu-Yasha shrunk back a little. The boy had Inu-Yasha pinned as a demon and Kagome's little tips had confirmed the boy's suspicions.

"If Kagome trusts you…"

"Kagome… Oh I didn't know you still had company. I've made food. Why don't you all stay?"

"Thank you." Hojou answered. "But I really must be running along."

"Come inside Inu-Yasha." Kagome's mother insisted.

Kagome and her friends were already heading for the door.


	16. Dinner

Dinner

Kagome and her friends sat down at the table. Kagome's grandfather and little brother were already there. Kagome's mother filled the table with food.

Inu-Yasha and Hojou remained outside. Inu-Yasha slowly stood up and turned toward Kagome's house.

"Come inside Inu-Yasha." Kagome's mother called out the door.

Inu-Yasha slowly made his way toward the house.

"How long…" came an echo from behind him. "How long have you and Kagome been together?"

"To-geth-er…" Inu-Yasha sounded out the word. It sounded odd.

"How long?" Hojou whispered.

"A while… I suppose." Inu-Yasha answered thinking of how long it had been since Kagome had first freed him from the tree.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome's mother called. "I made your favorite."

Inu-Yasha sighed and walked toward the house.

"Take care of her." A request whispered.

That sentence froze Inu-Yasha in his tracks. Inu-Yasha glanced back over his shoulder to notice no one there almost as if the wind had whispered to him. For a moment, he had wondered if he actually had the blessings to be with Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome's voice bellowed.

"I'm comin, ya wench." He answered.

"Why do you keep him around?"

"Yeah Kagome. He's so rude."

"But his ears are kind of …cute."

"Guys…" Kagome blushed.

"I'll be outside." Inu-Yasha stated with irritation.

"I'll go with you." Souta stated blandly. He was also annoyed with Kagome's friends but moreover, wherever Inu-Yasha went he would follow.

Inu-Yasha and Souta sat on the porch with Inu-Yasha bluntly explaining their last adventure. Souta was absolutely mesmerized by Inu-Yasha's voice.

Inu-Yasha's ears had twitched at dainty feminine footsteps but Inu-Yasha did not fitchet. He thought Kagome was coming to persuade him back inside. Instead her mother brought them food, set it down, and then snuck away. Inu-Yasha did not even create a break in his story.

Kagome had started to come but the sight of the two on the porch, she stopped her dead in her tracks. Inu-Yasha sat with his back to the doorway obviously comfortable with her family. He sat with one leg under him and the other over the ledge. His arms crossed beneath his hatori; Inu-Yasha slightly smiled at Souta's interest and endless questions about his power. Souta's hero spoke fluidly as an elder brother would. With all the times Kagome had compared Souta to Shippo in her head, this scene was what separated them. Souta would worship Inu-Yasha if Inu-Yasha would let him. Shippo, on the other hand, stood up to Inu-Yasha as much as she did or plotted against Inu-Yasha more than Miroku does with women. If only…

"Kagome…" one of her friends called out from behind her.

Kagome jumped. She ran into her friend and pushed her into the next room over before her friend had a chance to know what was going on. Kagome pinned herself against the wall and peered around the corner. Inu-Yasha turned his head with confusion but Souta begged him to continue the story. Once Inu-Yasha turned back to the outside world Kagome released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Kagome…" Her friend asked again.

Kagome placed her hand over her mouth and waited a moment before freeing her.

The other girls gathered behind the two suspicious characters as Kagome continued to spy on her brother and Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes in conceit as Souta inched closer. Souta asked, "So what happened after that?" "After what?" Inu-Yasha asked a bit confused. "After you saved Kagome…" Souta added in. "Oh…" Inu-Yasha stated surprised. Inu-Yasha sat up straight and made himself look untouchable almost godlike. "Once Kagome was out of danger. I slay the demon. But as you know demons are not easy to slay and this demon was no exception. He was another of Naraku's creations. With a human body, I knew he was powerful but I failed to realize how quick he really was. The demon child looked up from Kanna's arms. At that moment, I knew that Naraku's evil did not run through this child. The child is what Origumo has become. Anyway you look at the situation, the child was not our major threat. Our major threat was the new demon Naraku had created. The demon flew around me. He was headed for Kagome. I did not even realize she was in danger until she screamed. He was only a few paces from where Kagome stood and he was closing in on her, fast. Terror shot through me as I realized I couldn't reach her in time."

"I pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and swung my mighty sword. The demon diverted its path and tried me on for size. I swung my sword with on hand and attacked him with the other. My claws ripped right through the demon and he vanished in a cloud of poisonous smoke. My coat protected me but it did not protect Kagome. She was too far away from me. Kagome collapsed. I raced Kagome back to Kiada's. Kiada assured me she would be fine and pushed me out the door. A week later I had not heard word of Kagome's well being. By this point, the others had returned from their expedition. Miroku and Sango gathered herbs while Shippo, Kiarra, and I remained outside. Shippo snuck in and out depressed every time he emerged. Kiarra was allowed inside but she chose to stay with me. We lounged around waiting for word about Kagome. An annoying moth demon appeared out of the woods. It's wind blast knocked the three of us from my tree. It was a rude awakening that I swore to make it pay for. An arrow flew by piecing the demon. It yelled in pain and disintegrated. Surprised by the arrow, I was frozen in my tracks. I turned to where the arrow had come from and there was the most beautiful site I'd seen in days. Kagome was standing in the doorway, her bow in her hand." "Kagome did that?" "Kagome does a lot. She does more than her fair share for us all. The elders of the village believe that when Kagome dies her soul will become another jewel. Since she is so powerful now it is not a far stretch. The only problem is if Kagome dies before the jewel is taken back from Naraku then the world as we know it will not exist." "But he world does exist…" Souta added confused. "Then I guess your sister helps us win the war." Souta looked at him with pleading eyes. Inu-Yasha smiled before continuing. "I'm not going anywhere." He stated with loving confidence. "Inu-Yasha… Will you make me strong …like you?" "Sure runt" Inu-Yasha stated rubbing the top of Souta's head.

"That's why I keep him around." Kagome's voice whispered. Inu-Yasha's ear twitched. "I know you're there Kagome." Kagome blushed. "I was hoping you were too involved in your story to notice me." Kagome pushed herself off the wall and wandered over to him. He closed his eyes pretending her presence made no difference. She knelt down and her friends followed. Kagome's mother brought the remains of their dinner to them. So they finished their dinners in silence.


	17. Heartbreak

Heartbreak

Kagome loaded her book bag then headed for the well house. She figured she'd drop her book bag off there then return with the rest of her stuff. She opened the well house door and stepped down the stairs to the well.

"Kagome."

"Ahh." Kagome yelped.

"Shhh… It's me." Hojou stepped from the shadows into the dull light flooding in from the outside.

Kagome stared at him a little disgruntled.

"I just wanted to know why you're always running off."

"I…"

"It's alright. I realized that Inu-Yasha will protect you. You two make a cute couple."

"…Couple?" Kagome asked out of breath.

Hojou looked embarrassed. "I assumed…"

"You assumed we were a couple…" Kagome burst out laughing.

"Then you're not?"

"Heavens no. We've been traveling together for some time but we're not together. It's a working relationship."

"I thought…so your…single?"

"Uh…" Kagome looked away. She was single but she couldn't afford to have a boyfriend. She was the legendary miko that was to save the world. She knew that stopping Naraku was the first and foremost problem.

"I can't …"

"Can't what?" Hojou asked.

"I have some things to do. I cannot have a boyfriend. I hope you understand."

"But you are single?"

"I cannot be taken. I am beyond your reach. Do not call on me again."

Hojou looked confused.

"I'm taken!" Kagome yelled.

Two strong arms wrapped around Kagome. She jumped. White hair fell over Kagome's shoulder. She leaned back into his chest. It hurt to lie to Hojou but he didn't leave her another option.

"I see." Hojou whispered.

Hojou stepped out of the well.

Kagome's friends were there. "So…" They questioned.

"She's under his control. In order to speak with her I must get her away from him."

The girls stared at Hojou with confusion. "Where is she?" One the girls spoke up.

"In the well house." Hojou answered.

They threw open the door. "No she's not." Another replied.


	18. Handprint

CH18Handprint

Kagome buried her head in Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

He felt something warm stream down his neck. It felt weird. "Kagome?" He questioned.

Kagome pulled herself off him.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Do you think we can ever tell them the truth?"

Inu-Yasha exhaled. "No. I don't suppose we ever can."

Inu-Yasha could see the pain in Kagome's eyes. "I'm sorry." He tried to comfort her.

"hmm…" A sound came from Kagome. She reached up and grabbed the wall of the well, but when she tried to pull herself up, she doubled over. "You're not strong enough. Hop on." Kagome did so without question.

Inu-Yasha jumped out of the well. His muscles still stung from overuse but at least he was with Kagome again. Inu-Yasha let Kagome down as soon as they were out of the well.

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha."

"Huh?"

"I broke a promise to you. I'm sorry."

"Kagome what are you talking about?"

"I had promised to return a few days ago, but then I had forgotten that it was one of my friend's birthdays. I couldn't return without wishing her a happy birthday."

Inu-Yasha stared at her perplexed. "Bir-th--day?"

Kagome looked at him with shock. "You mean you've never celebrated the day of your birth?"

Inu-Yasha's glare said it all.

"Oh…" Kagome responded sadly. She'd forgotten that Inu-Yasha was hunted and despised for being half-demon. He thought his birth was nothing to be celebrated.

"How are you feeling?" Inu-Yasha tried to keep the conversation going.

"I'm alright," Kagome denied.

Inu-Yasha's pace slowed. There was something he had on his mind.

"…Would you…"

"Yes, Inu-Yasha?"

"…Would you ever…ever leave us?"

Kagome stared at him with shock. Her large brown eyes drilled into his.

"Nevermind…" He grunted.

Kagome raced after him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Inu-Yasha stood frozen. "I could never leave you forever. Sometimes I need a little time to myself but I'll always return. And I know that you'll always be there."

Kagome released him. Inu-Yasha was utterly relieved, but he didn't show it. Instead, he pulled free. "Kaede's expecting us."

They walked in silence coming into view of the village.

Upon sight of the village, Shippo burst through the brush. Shippo startled Inu-Yasha. "KAGOME!" The child bellowed. Inu-Yasha watched the child tear across the ground. He didn't think much of it, Shippo was happy to see Kagome then he hit her. He curled up in an orange fluff ball socking her in the stomach. Kagome wrapped her arms around him to protect him. She closed her eyes as her legs gave out.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha's voice rung with concern.

Kagome stayed still. Inu-Yasha lifted Kagome in his strong arms and began to walk toward Kaede's hut. He'd almost forgotten that Kagome was still injured. Shippo silently trailed behind.

Once Inu-Yasha lay Kagome down, he turned to leave. He froze in the doorway. No one spoke; they were afraid to breathe. "Shippo…" Shippo's furr fluffed and he began to shake. "…It's not your fault runt."

Shippo relaxed as depression filled the air. Inu-Yasha excused himself.

Miroku immediantly stood up and made for the door. Before he left, he locked eyes with Sango. She nodded; she already knew.

Miroku stepped outside and looked around. After looking to the woods, Miroku stared up at the roof. He couldn't find Inu-Yasha. He knew Inu-Yasha wouldn't stray far without good reason. Miroku sighed; Inu-Yasha wasn't around. He turned around and froze. Inu-Yasha was sitting next to the hut with his head leaning upon his knees and he had his arms wrapped around his legs. He seemed to be in a daze. Miroku knelt down about a foot from him.

"Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha's ear twitched even though he already knew Miroku was there.

Miroku opened his mouth to speak but Inu-Yasha's sigh cut him short.

"She came back…" Inu-Yasha whispered as if he'd lost his voice. He turned his gaze to Miroku. "…During the storm, she came back …and was hurt. I… I found her…in the bottom of the well. She was soaked and unconscious. When I touched her frigid face, her precious blood rubbed off onto my hand. She smelt of death. …Miroku…She reeked of it! I… I was so afraid." The tears in his eyes cut him short.

"She's alright, Inu-Yasha. She's sleeping. Kaede said she'd be up in a few hours. 'Course with your hearing, you already knew that."

Inu-Yasha placed his head back on his knees. He was pretty sure Miroku hadn't heard a word of what he'd said.

Miroku sighed. "We never told you and Kagome what happened in the mountain." Miroku sat down and made himself comfortable next to Inu-Yasha. "Sango and I had finally found a cave. We made our way inside to where Kagura, Kanna, and various other demons were waiting for us. Sango went after Kagura. …Something happened. Sango was distracted and Kagura threw her weapon right back. The insects of hell were everywhere. Sango was hit and I was nowhere near her. I risked my life just to be near where her body lay. With no other option left, I picked up Sango and opened my air void. I only closed it when I knew I could take no more poison. After that, I ran; however, I didn't get very far before I blacked out. When I came to I told Sango to run; instead, she vowed not to leave me behind and lay over my body to protect me. We thought it was over."

Inu-Yasha stared at Miroku in awe. He wanted to here the rest of the story. Obviously they had survived, but against that…he'd never known. "How?" Inu-Yasha uttered.

"Luck." Miroku snapped. "It turns out we landed inside a purity field." Inu-Yasha blinked; it sounded too unbelievable to be true. "You see Inu-Yasha… giggles…Fate likes us. …Why do you think Kagome was sent to us in the first place?"

Inu-Yasha simply moaned and placed his head back down. "She had a friend in her time. A guy… He and I fought. It was over Kagome's safety. He was trying to protect her. Do you think… Do you think he was right …to protect her from me?"

Miroku's mouth dropped. "Inu-Yasha, Kagome's friends don't understand this world. They don't know what it takes just to see the dawn of a new day. They don't understand how deep our friendship runs and if you're asking that question …then neither do you." With that Miroku excused himself and went back inside.

Inu-Yasha sunk his head down. He knew Miroku had a point.

Sango stepped out of the hut slowly. Her caution warranted Inu-Yasha's attention; behind her stepped Kagome.

Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet.

"I'm going to take a bath." Kagome stated.

"But you just had one?" Inu-Yasha questioned.

"This morning! Besides I'm dirty again."

Inu-Yasha was absolutely perplexed at her cleanliness.

"…Oh and you'll have nothing to worry about. Sango is coming with me."

Inu-Yasha sighed and off they went.

Kagome enjoyed telling Sango all about her time, especially the dinner. Inu-Yasha had been so …gentlemanly. Sango listened in awe at the brutish demon she knew being suede to 'please, thank you, and excuse me.' Her eyes glowed as Kagome described her little brother's fascination with Inu-Yasha and Inu-Yasha's elder brother response. They poked fun at Inu-Yasha's devilish nature as they entered the bath. Inu-Yasha's feelings surfaced only from Kagome pushing his buttons and they both knew it all to well.

They laughed a bit before Kagome noticed the mark. A huge bruise stretched down Sango's arm; it encompassed a nearly black handprint. She reached over grabbing Sango at the elbow. She stared at it the into Sango's face. Sango diverted her gaze in shame of the truth. She didn't want to tell Kagome the truth.

"Who?"

Sango squinted her eyes. _Damn._ "…Inu-Yasha…" Sango stated after a long hesitation.

In the blink of an eye and splash of water, Kagome was out of the bath, her towel thrown on and storming back to Kaede's.

"Kagome." Sango called after her, grabbing her own towel. "It's not what you think."

"Then Inu-Yasha didn't give you that bruise?"

"Well… He did, but…"

"INU-YASHA!"

"Inu-Yasha!" A voice bellowed weakly.

"Inu-Yasha, Don't!" Miroku warned. "That may have been Kagome but it sounded pissed."

Inu-Yasha shrugged Miroku off his arm then went to see what all the yelling was about. His gut told him that a 'sit' was in it for him. He began to wonder if it had to do with the bruise he gave Sango; whether she told on him or whether Kagome had just put it together. Either way Kagome was too weak to yell and for him to ignore her.

He slowly walked into the clearing right next to the woods just outside the village. Kagome stomped out of the woods like a frustrated child.

Inu-Yasha was completely perplexed for the little fact that she was in a towel.

"SIT! You have exactly one minute to explain yourself."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sango's arm you idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, bitch."

"How did you expect me to overlook something that obvious?"

Sango grabbed onto Kagome's arm holding her towel around her with the other. "Kagome, please… Calm down."

"Calm down. Why the fuck are you taking his side? He hurt you, remember? I want to know what's going on!"

"Then stop yelling wench."

"Inu-Yasha I wouldn't talk if I were you!"

"You said I had a minute to explain but all you've done is yell."

"Me. I think I have a right to. I haven't hurt anyone."

"Actually…" Miroku cut in.

"Let it alone Miroku." Inu-Yasha warned.

"Oh are you afraid of what he'll say?" Kagome antagonized.

Inu-Yasha didn't answer that. He could feel that she needed to yell at someone and he was the prime target.

"Come on Inu-Yasha. I never thought Miroku would be the one to shut you up."

"Shut up wench." Inu-Yasha was warning her while gritting his teeth together.

"Or maybe it was Hojou. Are you just mad that you couldn't keep up with him?"

Miroku and Sango backed out of this fight. It was already to bloody for them.

"Come on Inu-Yasha I want an answer!"

Inu-Yasha just stared at her. "…Hojou has nothing to do with this side of the well. You know that. Neither side interferes with the other."

Sango took a small step forward. Miroku could tell she had something she wanted to say. She remembered what Inu-Yasha had said when he slammed her into the tree; 'she not coming back!' The thought of losing Kagome had prompted an outburst of emotion from him that they'd never seen before. She never realized just how vocal Kagome forced Inu-Yasha to be. His reluctance and calm concern seemed normal but lacking without Kagome always making him blush.

"Sit"

"What the hell was that for?"

"I can't believe you."

"Me? I can't believe you. You come all this way in a towel, demand a fricken answer, then sit me whenever you get the chance."

"Jackass."

"Go home Bitch. You're always calmer over there."

"Do you know why? I'll tell you. It's because I don't have demons chasing my ass."

"I swore I'd protect you. Don't you remember?"

"Protect me?" Kagome grabbed her towel with both hands and then threw her arms out to the side. Inu-Yasha had just gotten up off the ground and with the motion fell over backward. "A fine job you've done." Kagome wrapped her towel back around herself.

"I never asked you to come over here; no one did."

Kagome's face dropped. Her job in this world was over. She'd secretly collected the last jewel shard and with Kikyo's assistance had reassembled the jewel. She'd used the well because she could not because she needed to. Loneliness and distance filled her eyes. She pushed passed Inu-Yasha and wandered into Kaede's hut.

Inu-Yasha followed her. "My goals had never changed. We will finish to collect the jewel shards to that I may become a full demon."

Kagome grabbed her clothes and went into another room to change. "Is that all you see me as; a Shikon shard detector?" She spoke through the door.

"Of course. Did you expect something more?"

"Then why did you protect me all this time?"

"I needed you to find the shards, you idiot."

Kagome emerged in a simple dress. "I see," She said with tears in her eyes.

Inu-Yasha looked at her. "Don't cry." He whispered.

Kagome grabbed her book bag and began to walk back to the well.

"Kagome. Wait."

Kagome continued to walk in a trance. The others could see the hurt pouring off her face. They began to stalk her into the woods.

"Come on Kagome. Don't be like this. I thought we were past this."

"Yeah. Me too." Kagome spoke. Her voice cracked.

"Would you really trade me for the Shikon no Tama?"

Inu-Yasha thought about the question.

"No rosary, no friends, only power."

Inu-Yasha thought harder. "Yep." He answered.

Kagome turned at the well.

"Then let me grant you your wish."

Inu-Yasha cocked his head to the side.

Kagome reached under the collar of her shirt and pulled down. White beads fell free. The impact of them with the ground stunned Inu-Yasha's ears. Kagome placed her hand in his then pulled back her hand leaving something small in his grasp. She then leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. He memorized the smell of her perfume that mixed so well with her own scent. He leaned into her as well. The soft simplicity of her lips warmed his entire body. She pulled away quickly and yanked down on the rosary. The black beads fell to the ground with the same intensity as the white. Inu-Yasha squinched his eyes at the sound. Kagome backed up to the well's edge. "Good bye, my Inu-Yasha." She whispered. Inu-Yasha's mouth dropped as she fell.

"NO!" Miroku yelled. He came barreling out of the woods. "Inu-Yasha what have you done?"

"She's home now where she belongs."

"Inu-Yasha you've done this before. She can never return. Do you realize that?"

Inu-Yasha opened his palm. Then he realized his words had backfired. He claimed that Kagome was a tool; He'd give up everything to have the only thing that he use to believe would grant him this fairytale lifestyle that he just threw away. 'No rosary, no friends, only power,' that's what he'd told Kagome. Now he regretted it. He had nothing to fight for, nothing to live for. The others wandered back into the woods. They headed back to Kaede's as if Kagome had jut died. Inu-Yasha closed his palm around the jewel and jumped into the well. When he landed on the bottom he began to dig furiously.

Kagome had been sitting on her side of the well crying when the dirt began to give way under her. She moved over next to the ladder and just watched as a hole began to develop. Kagome turned her head and climbed out of the hut. It hurt, but he'd made himself perfectly clear. He'd give up everything for that trinket and so he did.


	19. Birthday Blues

Author's note: I know you guys have been waiting for me to update. I'm writing but this story seems to never end. I haven't been able to update for a while because I've been in the hospital. Since I've been confined to some down time I've taken the opportunity to write more for you. Right now there are 30 chapters instead of 20, 25 of which I have written. I'll put up one every few days. Don't freak out if you don't like something. There's plenty of plot twists to go.

Birthday Blues

Evening encroached. Sango and Miroku hadn't told Shippo that Kagome was gone; however, Kirara had found out. Sango couldn't figure out how Kirara was always on top of things but she was. Sango rubbed Kirara's head as she lay in her lap. The soft silk of Kirara's fur was calming to Sango's unsure hands. Kirara relaxed her ears as Sango's fingers stilled between them. Sango sighed.

Miroku pushed the beads aside as he entered Kaede's hut. "Who's hungry?" He stated almost carefree.

Sango didn't answer as Shippo jumped at the food Miroku had brought back with him. "Where's Inu-Yasha?" Sango whispered staring at Miroku.

"On the roof." Miroku cheerfully responded. "Come on Sango. You have to eat something."

Sango's eyes shifted from Miroku to Shippo. She sighed. She didn't really feel like eating, but she needed to put on a show for Shippo. Taking the bowl from Miroku she caught his eyes. Deep sadness flowed from Miroku's eyes and that gave her confidence. He shared her pain. Sango smiled and thanked Miroku.

Once Miroku finished handing out food, he smiled. "So… what did you get Kagome for her birthday?"

The question threw Sango off guard. "…birthday?" _How can he be talking like that when he knows she'll never come back?_

"Yeah, Kagome's birthday." Shippo cried.

Sango shook herself out of a daze.

"I got her this…" Miroku held out his hand; in it was a rosary. "It'll help her tap into her miko powers."

"I got her this…" Shippo bounced happily holding a picture of all of them that he drew with crayons.

Sango smiled.

Kirara dropped her favorite toy in Sango's lap. Sango picked up the toy and stared at it, a beaten ball with a small bell inside that jingled only when the ball rolled around.

"What'd you get Kagome?" Shippo pried.

Sango had almost forgotten about her gift. She reached in her things and pulled out something small. Sango opened her hand revealing a beaded bracelet. The clasp had an evil looking hook on the end that clasp onto a bead at the end.

"What's that?" Miroku questioned.

Sango stared at it. "…A slayer's bracelet. When I was little, my father gave one to me. The end doubles as a weapon."

That comment brought about a stillness to the air.

"Awww… My gift is nothing compared to that." Shippo whined.

"Kagome will love it." Sango comforted him.

The next day the group went out to frolic in the field. Their errand was to collect certain herbs that Kaede had run out of; however, Kaede had suggested they take their time so Miroku had packed a picnic lunch. They played it just as if Kagome had gone home for a few days. Sango and Miroku figured that in a few days Kagome's loss would become apparent.

"Think about it Sango. Kagome's come back to us before; she'll be back again."

Inu-Yasha landed just outside Kaede's hut and quickly walked inside. Kaede was humming and mixing a new potion. She paused at Inu-Yasha's presence then continued with her work.

Inu-Yasha knelt down on the floor in front her on the other side of the fire and kettle. With one knee on floor and the other his arm resting upon it, he looked as if he were a knight answering to power or asking for a favor. Instead of sitting down, he reached into his hatori and pulled free a small pouch. The pouch wasn't more than something wrapped in a tattered cloth. He carefully placed it on the floor. The cloth unfolded of its accord. Kaede looked up from her capers. Across the floor rolled beads, rosary beads. Kaede went back to her chores. Inu-Yasha stood up stealthily and exited the hut silently. He'd heard the others conversation about a gift for Kagome; he'd planned on giving her something that would end their disputes once and for all. However, lately he'd been so concerned with her that he hadn't been thinking about what that gift would be. And it would have to be extra special, considering the timing. It would mark one year, one year since they'd first met.

The wind caught his hair. It brought the scent of his friends. Up onto the roof he went.

The others arrived celebrating and cheering for no reason at all. This carefree attitude upset Inu-Yasha. He gritted his teeth and took off into the forest.

Kaede arranged the beads as the group entered. Sango froze at the sight of the beads. Miroku cocked his head to the side; he was wondering how Kaede had ended up with those. Shippo ran right up to her. "Kaede, those are Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's beads."

"I know young one."

"Well… How did you get them?"

"Inu-Yasha brought them to me."

"Inu-Yasha…?" Sango uttered.

"Yes Child."

"But why would Inu-Yasha do that?" Sango asked perplexed. Since the rosaries were broken and now useless.

"Because Inu-Yasha misses Kagome." Miroku spoke up.

"Not only that…" Kaede interjected, "…Next week marks one year since young Kagome first arrived in this time. One year since yee first met thee."

"Next week?" Sango questioned.

"On the night of the new moon." Kaede informed them.

"Wait…" Miroku exhaled. "The new moon, but that's Kagome's birthday."

"Yes child, I know."


	20. The Trouble with Rosaries

The trouble with Rosaries

Inu-Yasha sat in his tree overlooking the well.

It hurt to know Kagome would never surface from the well again. He just stared at the well hoping what little magic that had brought them together in the first place would bring her back to him. The longer he sat there the more helpless he felt. He reached into his hatori and pulled out the only things he had left: his tie for his hatori, the locket Kagome had insisted on giving him, and the item that started it all, the Shikon No Tama.

He opened the locket while caressing the jewel. The feel of the jewel brought on unimaginable pain. The look of Kagome's face in the locket brought tears to his eyes. It was as if she'd died. However, if she had died they could still be together either by reviving her or joining her in the afterlife. She was right there…on the other side of the well, five hundred years away. If only the rosary were put back together maybe he could join her again. With that thought he fell from his tree.

Inu-Yasha returned to Kaede's at nightfall. He wanted to see if Kaede had finished repairing the rosaries. He had a theory that if the rosaries were repaired then he just might be able to use the well. He had to hope, as awkward as it was for him. He closed his eyes and thought: _Hang on Kagome. I will come for you whether it be tomorrow in your time or mine_.

On the table, Inu-Yasha found both rosaries lying on top of each other. He grasped his hand around them and lifted them up. They came up in one piece. He was relieved that they were put back together. He heard the others. Shoving the rosaries into his hatori, Inu-Yasha bolted back to his tree.

He landed in his tree and stared down the well. He wouldn't let it beat him. Inu-Yasha jumped in the well. Nothing. He leapt back out. He pulled out the rosaries in a ball. Maybe he had to be wearing his. He grasped the black in one hand and the white in the other. He pulled. They were stuck. He figured that they were just tangled and leapt up to his tree to untangle them. He proceeded to pull and twist. He figured maybe he was just tangling them more. Kagome could get them untangled, if she were here. That only depressed him more. He realized just how much she did for him. He thought hard about it then carefully pulled on the rosaries again. They wouldn't come apart. _Why?_ Inu-Yasha thought to himself. He followed the rosaries' beads around. They were interconnected. "What the…? What the hell did that woman do? Kaede!" He growled.


	21. Items left Behind

Items left behind

He rushed back to the hut.

Bursting in the front door Inu-Yasha was fuming. "Kaede!"

Miroku and Sango tried to restrain him but they failed horribly.

"Yes Inu-Yasha." Kaede answered.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Calm yourself Inu-Yasha. Now what is this about?"

"This!" Inu-Yasha yelled pulling out the black rosary. The black rosary fell free and the attached white one trailed behind.

"Inu-Yasha, when the rosaries were broken, they lost their power. I did all I could to preserve the power they once contained."

Despair gripped Inu-Yasha's face. "Then its over…" he whispered in disbelief.

No one spoke.

Inu-Yasha squeezed the rosary. He dropped his head. He slowly walked out of the hut. No one spoke to him.

Inu-Yasha went back to his tree.

The others felt Inu-Yasha's pain. They dropped their heads as well.

"What's that?" Miroku whispered walking over to something golden that lay on the floor. He carefully picked it up.

Sango approached behind him. "That's a locket." Sango whispered over his shoulder.

"I use to have one. It opens." Sango whispered as she reached into Miroku's hands. Sango opened it very carefully then lay it back down in Miroku's hands.

"I wanna see!" Shippo yelled jumping up onto Miroku's shoulder.

The whole group froze at the pictures.

"What is it?" Kaede asked.

"Kagome must have given this to him." Miroku commented.

"He must have dropped it." Sango added in.

Over the next few days the group moped about trying to cope with Kagome's loss. Inu-Yasha hadn't been seen since the night they'd found the locket. They were now beginning to miss her. Miroku and Sango decided to gather the birthday items and have a party at the well. They decided that Kagome would have wanted that. The trip to the well seemed eerie and somehow wrong. They'd traveled the path many times before but something about the circumstances… Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kiarra, even Kaede gathered at the side of the well.

Inu-Yasha spied from his tree. It looked more like a funeral procession than a visit.

Sango began. "We miss you Kagome. Even though we understand your reason for leaving we do not understand why you chose to leave us forever."

Miroku took over. "In our time apart, we have come to realize just how much you meant to us. Though we can never overcome your absence, we have come to cope with it."

Shippo started to cry.

Miroku continued. "But this is a time to be celebrated, this day marks one year since you joined our time."

Sango placed a hand on his shoulder. "We decided that you deserve to be celebrated. So now we place our hopes and dreams with you. To keep you safe, I give you this slayer's bracelet."

"To grant you power, I give you this rosary." Miroku added.

Kiarra threw in her bell. Sango spoke for her. "To grant you happiness, Kiarra gives you her favorite toy."

Shippo held up his picture and with reluctance dropped it in. Miroku spoke for him. "…For remembrance."

"Don't forget us!" Shippo whined.

"For love…" Kaede spoke and held us the locket. "…and for healing, we give these to yee."

Kaede dropped both the locket and a pouch that contained herbs. With a bright flash of light, the items were gone. The group stood in silence for a moment before leaving. Inu-Yasha stared down at the well. It would carry their items to the other side but not him. It hurt that he couldn't get to her.

Kagome fiddled through the items on the floor in her room. Inu-Yasha had left a mess and since Kagome's secret life was so important, her mother never touched her things. Kagome grumbled and groaned while picking up dirty clothes. She moaned as she vacuumed Inu-Yasha's dirt from her floor and sighed when all that was left was a small pile of things her mother brought to her from downstairs.

"These things were left downstairs. I didn't know if you wanted them or not." "Thanks mom." Kagome quickly and cheerfully cut her off. Kagome sighed once more opening the pile on her bed.

The cloth they were wrapped in unfolded carelessly. The inside of the cloth was wet and glass fragments littered the inside. Kagome proceeded carefully taking a small pouch from the cloth. The pouch was covered in tattered sealing scrolls. Kagome became curious as to what was inside. She carefully undid the tie but stared at the tie before proceeding.

It was white almost silver shining in the light. The tie was soft and small like a single strand of hair…Inu-Yasha's hair. Her deduction prompted her attention back to the bag.

It was clear that it had been torn into after it had been sealed…but why… Kagome couldn't help but wonder. Inside the bag were mashed herbs that much Kagome recognized. She placed her fingers in the fine powder. She didn't recognize the herb used; however, she did catch a scent of some of Sango's medicine. Kagome gritted the herb between her fingers then brought a small section to her lips. Kagome started to gag. It was so gross, but for some odd reason she recognized it. Kagome went ahead and closed back up the bag.

She was now curious what other items her mother had found around the house. There was part of a broken cup covered in what seemed to be the same medicine. It certainly smelt the same.

There was also her bandana. She always kept it at her nightstand. Kagome growled and put it back on the edge of her nightstand. There wasn't anything left in the bag that she hadn't seen so Kagome closed the cloth; everything left could be construed as garbage.

Except Inu-Yasha's hair, she decided that she couldn't part with that so she placed it in the vial bottle that she use to keep the jewel shards in. Kagome reached over to place the bottle back on her desk when she heard something hit the floor.

Kagome spun around pulling the precious bottle close to her chest. Her bandana had fallen off her nightstand. Kagome stared at the cloth funny. It shouldn't have been able to fall off her nightstand. It wasn't heavy enough. Kagome knelt down in front of it still staring. Peaking out from the edge of the cloth were beads. Flipping the cloth back out of the way, Kagome wondered why she didn't notice this sooner. It was a small beaded bracelet. Kagome reached her free hand out to it.

The instant she touched it the bottle encased in her hand clinging to the security of her chest began to glow. Kagome froze. Light streamed out from between her fingers. Slowly moving her hand away from her chest Kagome noticed that it was the hair that was glowing.

Plowing down the stairs Kagome ran right over Souta. "Nii-Chan? What was that for?" Kagome didn't answer; she was in too much of a hurry. Kagome swiftly leapt into the well. It was a long fall with no light. Kagome closed her eyes. She hit the bottom. The impact sent a shockwave through her butt and through to her now shaking hands. Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was still in the well house.

Her ploy hadn't worked, but the hair was still shining. Kagome glanced around her. There were things she'd never noticed before: a rosary, a charm bracelet, a beaten cat toy, a piece of paper, a bag of herbs, and …the locket she'd given Inu-Yasha. Kagome gathered the items then made her way out of the well. At the top she turned back, today was her birthday; it was her day, but she missed them too. She wanted to celebrate with them. Her distance from them depressed her. That's when she decided that she would try to send some food and presents back to them.

Kagome quickly gathered ribbon and cake and tossed them into the well, which was followed by the small rosary her mother had found in the house. When the rosary hit the bottom, the items were gone. Kagome sighed.

Stationed in his tree, Inu-Yasha watched as a light shown from the well. His heart stopped; Kagome had returned something to him. The others came running from the nearby woods. Inu-Yasha's curiosity was stifled by their presence. They spotted Inu-Yasha in his tree, but did not even try to persuade him to come down.

Shippo leapt into the well with Sango and Miroku not too far behind. Shippo leapt out with the cake while cheering happily.

"See I told you Kagome would like your drawing." Sango commented.

Shippo bounced around. "What's that?" Miroku asked staring at Shippo.

Shippo shrugged and dropped the beads he was holding. Sango stared at it.

"So your gift did not…?"

"No." Miroku corrected. "I gave this to Inu-Yasha to give to Kagome about two weeks ago. Kagome must have used it to transport …that… back to us."

"Why would she do that?"

"Why not?"


	22. A Demons Weakness

A Demon's Weakness

The gang ate Kagome's gift next to the well. They were waiting for Inu-Yasha to join them. He never did. They left shortly after finishing.

Inu-Yasha wandered over to the well after they left. He was so depressed that he had no emotion left to cry over her absence. He took the interlocked beads from his pocket and tossed them in. There was no point in keeping them.

After he threw them in the well, he started to make his way back to Kaede's. He may not have wanted to live without Kagome, but he'd be damned if he'd be killed in his human state.

Stepping into Kaede's, everyone froze staring. Inu-Yasha slouched in the corner. "Inu-Yasha…" Sango stated quickly pouring a bowl of ramen. Inu-Yasha lifted his tarnished eyes to meet hers. Sango quickly shoved the bowl in front of his pale face. Inu-Yasha turned his head from her; he didn't feel like eating. The others continued to shove food in front of his face saying things like "Inu-Yasha, you need to eat" and "Oh come on Inu-Yasha, It's ramen. You like ramen." The more they persisted the more Inu-Yasha wanted to kill them. Inu-Yasha tried to leave, but Miroku beat him to the door and Sango followed. Shippo hid in a far corner unnoticed to Inu-Yasha.

"Did you see Inu-Yasha's face?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, his cheek bones were so pronounced."

"How long do you think it's been since he's eaten anything?"

"Probably a week, the time it's been since Kagome left."

"But I thought demons were hardier than that. A week without food and he looks like he's starving to death."

"Maybe he is."

"You mean that his higher energy level is using all his energy."

"Yeah. Why not? He heals in a small fraction of the time it takes us. He has to possess an energy level that's outrageously high. And by using that much energy…"

"He'd need lots of food to survive."

"Right. And since he hasn't eaten since Kagome left."

"Oh Miroku…What can we do?"

"I fear there's not much we can do."

"Inu-Yasha." Kaede pried. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

Inu-Yasha just turned his head from her.

"…Being your human night, I need to know if you'll need special care. Take off your hatori."

Inu-Yasha reluctantly removed his robe and shirt.

"Oh my Inu-Yasha, your body…"

"I'm fine!" Inu-Yasha snapped quickly replacing his shirt and robe.

He sat back in the corner waiting for the night to come.


	23. Broken

Broken

With the coming of night came the taunting of his friends. They were trying to persuade him to forget about Kagome's absence long enough to eat something. Inu-Yasha finally gave up and stormed out. Miroku and Sango stalked him from a distance. They knew where he was going…the well. Shippo bolted out the door and to Miroku and Sango's side.

"Any news?" Miroku asked Shippo. He meant from Kaede but Shippo had more disturbing news.

"Yeah. Kaede asked Inu-Yasha to remove his robe."

"And?" Sango inquired.

"You could see his ribs. Kaede tried talking to him, but he said he was fine and went back to moping."

"We knew Kagome's loss would be hard on him, but I guess we underestimated his attachment to her." Miroku spoke.

Inu-Yasha arrived at the well. Falling to all fours, Inu-Yasha let his black hair drape over his shoulders and shade his face. Clutching at the ground, Inu-Yasha started to cry. "Kagome…" He cried weakly.

Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango. She held her hands over her mouth in shock. Shippo couldn't take his eyes off Inu-Yasha. The strong demon he knew was broken and falling apart at the seams.

Inu-Yasha picked himself up long enough to drop the jewel in the well. "There's no point left." He whispered to the well. He slid down the side of the well to a sitting position. He couldn't help the tears streaming down his face. A light burst forth from the well. Almost unnoticed to Inu-Yasha, helaid his body down in the soft grass.

* * *

Kagome froze. She sensed it.

It stopped her in her tracks. She had been washing the dishes from her party, but when she sensed it she dropped the plate she was holding. A loud crash was heard as the plate crashed to the floor in a million pieces. In that instant Kagome had stopped breathing.

Her mother ran into the room. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome uttered breathlessly.


	24. Illusion

Illusion

The others just watched as Inu-Yasha lay in the grass. He looked as if he'd given up.

* * *

Kagome raced into the well house. Tears streamed down her face. She wasn't sure why but the sorrow in the well house overpowered her other senses. Kagome closed her eyes and exhaled slowly trying to sift through the emotion trapped within. She opened her eyes to an illusion.

Everything blurred. Grass began to overtake the wooden floor. Soft moonlight streamed down from the dark wooden ceiling illuminating a red blur. Kagome carefully stepped into the illusion. Her wooden walls faded as she stepped into a time that was neither hers nor theirs, it was a time unto itself in which the normal flow of time did not exist.

Kagome knelt down next to the red blur. As she reached her hand out to him she thought she heard the angels sing their song and in that moment it sounded touched her deeper than she could have ever imagined. His black hair lay limp across his shoulders.

"Inu-Yasha…" She whispered.

He turned his head up to her.

Kagome stared in shock. His face was skeletal.

Kagome couldn't help the tears as he reached his bony hand up to her face.

Kagome eased her soft fingers through his silky dark hair.

"Am I dead?" He asked without a voice. "Are you my angel?"


	25. Fall of a Hero

Author's note: I won't be around this weekend because I'm out celebrating because of you guys. This story has over 5600 hits and over 100 reviews. I hit 5000 hits and 100 reviews this week. It's time to celebrate so this chapter is going up a day early.

I know I'm gonna get hate mail for this chapter. Just hang around there's still plot twists to go. I'm trying to update every day. Although I do have the next few chapters written, I'm still working on some intermediary chapters. I know most of you think this fanfiction is over but I got at least five more chapters after this one...Hang tough...I'm reading your reviews. Comments are welcome, though they won't change the outcome of the story, your comments will change the length and details of the chapters to come.

Ch25Fall of a Hero

"Inu-Yasha" Kagome cried.

She carefully moved his head into her lap.

"I didn't ask you to…"

"Shhh…" Kagome hushed him.

She ran her fingers across his face to remove the matted hair from it.

Inu-Yasha lay very still in her lap.

"I miss you." He whispered softly.

"Inu-Yasha" Kagome started, "Why did you do this to yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" He answered.

"Why haven't you eaten? It's almost like you want to kill yourself. Why would you do something like that?"

"Why else? I don't want to live without you."

The tears continued to flow from Kagome's precious eyes.

As Inu-Yasha's breathing slowed Kagome's pleas began.

"Inu-Yasha, NO. Don't leave me like this! You promised to protect me."

"Kagome…stop crying." Kagome held her breath trying to stop the tears.

"You never came for me."

"I couldn't. You broke the rosary."

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha." Kagome whispered.

"You never came back." Inu-Yasha whispered as if he hadn't heard her last comment.

"I couldn't." Kagome cried softly. "I can't use the well."

"Then I can no longer protect you." Inu-Yasha spoke softly. "Your place in this world is finished as so is mine."

"But you promised…" Kagome cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Then my love will protect you." Inu-Yasha's voice echoed in her head as his eyes faded to a dull darkness.

"NO! Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried. Her tears fell upon his ghostly face. When her tears soaked his face, a bright light shown from nowhere. Inu-Yasha's body was consumed in the light and eventually turned into pure energy. Kagome watched the light float above her head and disappear into the sky.

Dropping her head into her hands, Kagome's tears were no longer restrained.

Sango and Miroku raced out of the brush to where Kagome was kneeling on the ground.

Shippo was absolutely stupefied that he could see right through her.

Sango knelt down in front of Kagome and wrapped her arms around her. Pulling her arms tighter to pull Kagome into her embrace, her arms went right through Kagome's figure. The morning light peaked over the horizon. Upon reaching the area of the well, anything the light touched was seen as it really was. The wooden floors that lay beneath Kagome's knees began to disappear and with it Kagome. Once the light hit the well, the long night was over. Sango wrapped her arms around herself. The others mourned their loss. They not only lost Kagome but now they lost Inu-Yasha.

* * *

Kagome cried for a little longer before leaving the well house. Souta met her at the well house door. Kagome glanced at him without really looking. Souta's mouth dropped as he moved out of her way. Her cheeks were stained with tears, but her eyes were dull. The light was gone from them. 


	26. A Light in the Dark

Ch26A light in the dark

A blue light streaked through the darkness.

Beyond the slice in the darkness stood a being. A face, a familiar face stared with cold golden eyes. His face streaked with demonic power showed no emotion. Useless armor covered his chest while extravagant clothes covered his body. His sheathed his sword next to another one just before these words echoed through the darkness.

"As I've said before, your life is mine!"

With that the figure turned with long straight white hair flowing behind. Blurriness and darkness enclosed as everything went black.

* * *

Author's note:

I know you guys are like "what the f. The chapters keep getting shorter." This chapter may be short but it's an important one to the rest of the story.

I must apologize to you guys. For probably the next month I won't be updating because I need to catch up on my school work from being in the hospital. I might update due to stress relief, but that'll be few and far between. I need to write the chapter following this one.

Till then I'll let you wonder just who Sesshoumaru revived... Remember: I didn't just kill Inu-Yasha, I killed him for a purpose. So just who did Sesshoumaru revive?


	27. Remembrance

Ch27Remembrance

Kagome went ahead and finished high school, but instead of going to college she simply moved away. Souta kept tabs on her popping in from time to time; however, his sister always appeared the same. The only word he could describe her with was…broken. Years passed, but nothing changed.

When Kagome hit her mid-thirties, the well came under attack. Developers offered to buy her family's property to turn the land into something useless. Since Kagome's mother live there alone she couldn't exactly turn down the developers offer. Kagome was infuriated when she found out from her little brother.

Souta started filtering some money to their mother but it was nowhere near enough to save the well. The bad news just kept seeping in with every time that Souta came to see her. Souta's bad news now was that he was falling into debt with his college. Kagome had ordered him to stop sending money home and pay off his debts as Souta apologized for not being able to save her well. Kagome told him not to worry about it anymore. Souta had a feeling that if the well was destroyed, his sister would be as well and that scared him.

Things began to turn around in the months that followed. Money came rolling in. When Souta asked where the money was coming from, his mother answered, "Kagome's been sending it." Souta was absolutely awestruck by amount on the checks; he was starting to wonder where she got the money.

As long as her family was paying the developers to go away the well was safe. Knowing that she had protected a little piece of her past, Kagome went back to moping. It wasn't that she liked moping around; it was that it didn't feel right to do anything else especially not happily. That was when Kagome began to shut out the world.

She was staying in the upper level of an old tavern. People were always coming and going and they always reminded her of her past: tall lanky guys with pleasant attitudes, down to earth women with long dark hair, even some strong brutish men. Her biggest problem was that they all wanted to talk to her.

She had timed her time in the tavern with the fewest number of people. Most of the time she could eat at night with no one there. She snuck downstairs and sat at her corner both. The old woman running the tavern with her husband brought the girl the same thing as always, a bowl of ramen. The old woman didn't understand the girl's obsession for it but she wouldn't accept anything else.

In the door walked a man. Kagome made a mental note of his appearance while ignoring him. He was average height, muscular, with dark hair. In the second it took her to look, she could no longer eat her ramen. He resembled someone from her past.


	28. Sake

CH28Sake

The man who walked in the door made straight for the bar. He carefully sat down and motioned his hand for the bar tender to pour him a drink.

The girl in the corner both slammed her chopsticks down on the table. She sat staring down her bowl before slamming her hands on the table and storming out of the room. Her exit left the perfect opportunity. "What's with her?" He asked.

The bar keep usually didn't talk about her to the men who came in but he figured since she had made a scene that the man at the bar deserved an answer. "She's had a rough life." The keep responded handing the dark haired man his drink. The man at the counter locked his dark eyes on the bar keep showing interest but not pushing the matter. "She came to us fresh out of high school. She really didn't want to stay but settled in just the same. That poor girl doesn't talk much. Actually, I don't think I've ever heard her speak. She just fakes a smile and bows politely. hhh…."

"You said she had a rough life. How rough could it have been?"

The bar keeper stared at the man. He could tell the man was egging him on. "We're not sure why she acts as does, but she's always acting like her little puppy just died. She goes to work and comes back here. That girl never really gets excited about anything. The first time I saw her excited about something was when that well was threatened."

"Well?" The man asked.

"Yes" the bar keep responded. "The well over at the old Higurashi Shrine. Developers wanted the land to put in new strip mall. As soon as she found out she was marching with the protestors. I take it that the well has a special significance to her."

"What happened to the well?" The man cut off the bar keeper mid story.

"Don't know. The developers never did buy the land."

The man at the corner let off a sigh.

"You seem new round these parts."

"Not really" the man responded quickly before he could ask any more personal questions.

"I heard of the strange things that happened over at that shrine."

"Oh really?" The man questioned.

"Nevermind." The bar keeper responded trying not to sound to strange with 'well…I heard she could transverse time to 500 years in our past where she was friends with demons.'

"May I see her?" The man asked.

"Think she's pretty?"

"Well…" The man responded quickly taking a gulp of the sake in front of him.

"Well…" The barkeep responded. "No comes to call on her without an appointment."

"An appointment?" The man questioned cocking his head to the side with confusion.

"I think she's available tomorrow night. How 'bout I pencil you in?"

The man nodded.

"Oh… What do I call you?"

"Whatever you want." The man stated leaving some money on the counter and making his way to the door.

"Then I'll call you Sake."

The man froze at the doorway for only a second before leaving.


	29. Scandalous

"Excuse me my lady." The barkeep beckoned from outside her bedroom door.

The girl opened her door in response.

"The gentleman from the lobby would like your company tomorrow evening."

She nodded in response then opened her mouth locking eyes with him.

The bar keep took it as a response to a name left behind. "He didn't leave his name. I noted him as Sake in your chart."

The girl nodded and shut the door.

The next evening the girl did her normal routine while the man who tended the bar watched her. He would have come to call upon too if his wife were not constantly watching him. When she returned from work dressed in a classic dress with white make-up upon her face, he couldn't help but stare. She went up the stairs and changed into a short Komono not longer than the pleated skirts from the junior highs or high schools. It was long sleeved with small wrap and a cute bow in the back. She looked like a prize for any man. He watched as she helped clean off a few tables before heading back up the stairs.

Not too long after she went up the stairs, he walked in the door.

"Oh…Hello…"

"I'm here to see her; I have an appointment."

"And you are…?"

"You called me Sake yester-night."

"Sake? You look different. What's with the white hair? Trying to impress the lady?"

"Something like that, Where is she?"

"Upstairs…my wife will guide you."

"Oh, hello. You must be one of her suitors. I must say she doesn't have much luck with men. I've only seen a few who return a second night."

"…uh…May I see her?" He asked as politely as he could muster.

"oh… This way."

He followed the old woman up the old wooden stairwell. She kept babbling nonsense. He tried to tune her out but it was no use.

"…and one day I just had to settle for him. Isn't that strange? Oh… Here we are. If you knock on the door I'm sure she'll invite you in."

"Thank you." He managed to etch out while every instinct in his body was telling him to run before she started babbling again. With a polite bow he left the woman and knocked on the designated door.

The girl opened the door fully and bowed politely. Inside the small room was a large bed that took up half the room, a loveseat and a small fridge along one wall, and a bookshelf along the other. When he entered the first thing he noticed were her books; all the same size, unmarked in black covers. There was a divider between a few of the books on the bottom shelf with a book turned on its side with a small red cloth sticking out from the pages.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissed his neck and led him back to the small couch. He followed with no objection. She was wearing a pretty purple Komono with a lavender wrap that made the prettiest little butterfly bow he'd ever seen. Spinning in a small circle she managed to put him between her and the couch. Then she pushed back on him gently applying force so as just to knock him off his feet and onto the loveseat. She stared at him a moment before reaching out her hand that was nearly covered by the long baggy sleeves of her Komono. She used her outstretched arm to balance as she crawled on top of him. Sitting on his lap with one knee pressing into the loveseat on either side of him she bent down to kiss his neck.

"Kagome…?" He asked.

"That's not fair. You know my name but all I know is that Mr. Harashi calls you Sake. What do I call you anyways?"

"Anything you want." He responded pressing his lips to her.

He pressed his lips to hers so hard that his sharp teeth pierced her lower lip. She pulled back from the kiss; it was too much for her to handle, too endowed with emotion. She placed her hands inside his shirt and pushed ever so lightly as to expose his chest to her. Pressing her hands down firmly, she rubbed across his chest then worked her hands lower.

Grabbing his goods, the girl shocked him.

"KAGOME?" His eyes went wide, mouth dropped and two well-hidden fuzzy triangles popped out from his short white hair standing at attention.


	30. Thief

CH30Thief

Grabbing his goods, the girl shocked him.

"KAGOME?" His eyes went wide, mouth dropped and two well-hidden fuzzy triangles popped out from his short white hair standing at attention.

…………………………………………………………………………

At site of the ears, a brief scream echoed through the tavern. She stared at the fuzzy things for a while before deterring her wide chocolate eyes to his wide melted gold.

"Inu-Yasha?" She exhaled with the last of her breath. The air was still and the silence grew.

He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her weight and position forced her to collapse backward. He heard her start to breathe again; however, her breath was ever so weak that her chest didn't even raise and fall.

A loud thump echoed through the building as her limp body hit the floor. He stared down at her. He couldn't even begin to image what had caused such a change in her. Even with her innocence gone she still appeared the same. Her raven hair had barely grown over the long years apart. Now down to her butt, it crept out from under her fragile form framing the color of the komono and her pale face. He pushed himself off the couch. _She needed him now more than ever. He had been drawn to this place and now he knew why._ As he slowly bent over her still form, he heard footsteps on the stairs. He carefully brushed her bangs from her face. In staring at her face, he noticed a small string that encircled her neck. Carefully pulling on the string he noticed it was connected to a small bottle. His eyes softened with sadness. The bottle she used to carry fragments of the jewel in now contained a single silver white strand of hair. He recognized it instantly as his own, but had no idea where she'd gotten it from since he never shed.

The door to the room flew open. Surprised Inu-Yasha stood up so fast that he forgot that he'd been holding the bottle and ripped it from her neck.

"Thief!" The woman yelled out.

The old man held up a baseball bat and took a few brave steps inside the room.

Inu-Yasha stared at the man cautiously. The last time he'd underestimated a regular human from Kagome's time he was seriously surprised. By being caught off guard, he'd lost that fight. He knew then that his life wasn't at stake; it was a simple love rivalry, but now he was unsure. The old man had anger in his eyes.

"Get away from her!" The old man commanded.

They stared at each other. He didn't want to leave her side, not after finding her; but he knew the old man was just protecting her. His eyes softened from their shocked state. This scene must have looked really bad. Clutching the bottle to his chest, he stepped aside. The old woman raced past him to the lifeless girl on the floor.

"I didn't…"

"Save it!" The old man commanded the white haired man to shut-up.

"She just…"

The old man clutched the baseball so hard that his knuckles turned white. Reading his face, if Inu-Yasha spoke another word the man would swing.

…_passed out_, was all Inu-Yasha wanted to say.


	31. Kagome's Shock

Please leave reviews...If you write fanfiction then you know how good it feels to have other people say "loved it." It's also important for editing later on like "Where did that come from?" and "what just happened? I'm confused." I read every response almost immediantly after fanfiction tells me I have one. Some I even respond to. Be my friend and review for me.

Ch31Kagome's shock

The man's presence in the tavern was more than she could take. Out of frustration Kagome slammed down her chopsticks and a moment later made her way up to her room. "Excuse me my lady." She heard from the other side of her door not too much later. So she opened it to see what he wanted.

"The gentleman from the lobby would like your company tomorrow evening."

She nodded in response then opened her mouth locking eyes with him. She wanted to know if he left a name.

"He didn't leave his name. I noted him as Sake in your chart."

She was glad she never had to talk to communicate with him. It made her feel better. She nodded her thanks and shut the door.

The next evening the girl did her normal routine while the man who tended the bar watched her. She knew he was watching her. He had stared at her butt for years while she cleaned off the tables. He had never acted on his hidden emotions and for that she was glad. When she returned from working in a classic teahouse, he simply stared. She went up the stairs and changed into her favorite Komono. It was her favorite because of its short length; it was easily to move in. It was long sleeved with small wrap and a cute bow in the back. She helped clean the tables then returned to her place upstairs.

In her room she sat on her couch and wrote in one of her books. She had had a rough day at the teahouse and had even spilled some hot tea on herself at one point. She wrote about the man that would be coming. Then she wrote about her one and only love. She missed him so. As she wrote in her book, tears streamed down her face.

Kagome heard the old woman babbling as she came up the stairs. Kagome figured that the guy from the night before had arrived. She quickly closed the book with her old school scarf marking the page, then quickly dried her tears. She had a job to do.

"Thank you." She heard him etch out. Kagome listened to his manners and assured herself that he was just another costumer. With a knock on the door, she froze; it had begun.

The girl opened the door fully and bowed politely. When he entered the first thing he noticed were her books. She watched him walk by. His white hair a little longer than shoulder length swayed side to side as he walked. He made his way over to her bookshelf. She eyed him in annoyance; those books were hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed his neck. She took a deep breath as she led him back to the small couch. He followed with no objection. _Good he's already infatuated with you_. She thought. _That'll make my night easier_. Spinning in a small circle she successfully put him between herself and the couch. Then she pushed back on him gently applying force so as just to knock him off his feet and onto the loveseat. She stared at him a moment before reaching out her hand that was nearly covered by the long baggy sleeves of her Komono. She used her outstretched arm to balance as she crawled on top of him. Sitting on his lap with one knee pressing into the loveseat on either side of him she bent down to kiss his neck.

"Kagome…?" He asked softly.

_How does he know my name? Mr. Harashi must have told him. I'll get him later for that._ "That's not fair. You know my name but all I know is that Mr. Harashi calls you Sake. What do I call you anyways?"

"Anything you want." He responded.

She was utterly annoyed at his response. As he pressed his lips to hers his sharp teeth pierced her lower lip. She pulled back from the kiss; it was too much for her to handle, too endowed with emotion. _Work Kagome or you don't get paid._ She told herself. She carefully licked the blood from her lip then placed her hands inside his shirt and pushed ever so lightly as to expose his chest to her. Pressing her hands down firmly, she rubbed across his chest then worked her hands lower.

"KAGOME?" His eyes went wide, mouth dropped and two well-hidden fuzzy triangles popped out from his short white hair standing at attention.

At site of the ears, all her breath escaped her in a sharp scream that echoed through the tavern. She stared at the fuzzy things for a while before deterring her wide chocolate eyes to his wide melted gold. Tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't breathe; her body wouldn't allow it.

"Inu-Yasha?" She exhaled with the last of her breath. She waited for a response. The air was still and the silence grew as the image of the man in front of her changed to one of her old memories of HIS face staring back at her. The image became a blurr and then….


	32. Just a Thief

Author's note: I'd like to thank all my patient readers and loyal fans. As you know by reading my stories, I left an author's note about being in the hospital, a nasty affair to which I am still recovering from in terms of work. I was writing in my spare time but now I've started to write as an escape like I used to. This chapter is fresh and unedited, but I know you've all waited ever so long. I have great ideas ahead I just need time to write them down.

Catch you in the reviews…

Ch32Just a Thief

"You're just a thief!"

"Like you'd know?"

The voices echoed load enough to wake the dead and for once Kagome was glad. She opened her eyes to a fuzzy white ceiling. The old woman that she'd come to trust knelt over her temporarily preoccupied with the arguing guys.

"You were trying to steal that."

"It's my hair!" Inu-Yasha protested.

"Liar!" The man called out.

Inu-Yasha growled at him. He had changed over the last five hundred years and his excitement about seeing her again had hindered his demon senses until now.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome ejaculated. (Ejaculated: v. to exclaim loudly)

All heads turned to the young woman that fell helplessly into the white hair flowing hair that couldn't manage to escape fast enough. Inu-Yasha held his arms out as she collapsed into them. Her arms immediately locked around his waist and she buried her head in his chest.

"You jerk!" She yelled between the tears. "I hate you!"

"I know." Inu-Yasha whispered back comforting her.

"I thought…" She whispered lightly. "I thought you were dead. Where have you been all this time?"

Inu-Yasha slightly pulled back from her enough to lock lips with her then whispered in her ear. "I was dead. Something happened. I'm not sure what. All I remember are stray images. I'm not even sure how I found you."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "You can't remember?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head.

More tears fell from Kagome's eyes.

"Why are crying? There's no need for tears. Stop crying at once."

Kagome fell back into her old rhythm at the sound of his voice and stopped crying.

The old man moved over to his wife and took her hand at the sight of the two embracing.

"Twenty years…" Kagome whispered.

"Huh?"

"That's how long I've been waiting for you."

"How do you think I feel? I've waited five hundred and twenty years to see your face again."

"I always told myself you would come for me."

"Kagome, I can't jump time like you. Once you sealed the well, you banished the futile age to its own problems."

"How…?"

"What?"

"The others?"

"Oh. I was united with Naraku for a while, but his deception angered me and I broke free. I kept running into a young monk and a slayer. A little fox demon chased me for years, but…"

"Our friends… Did you stay with them? At least for a little while?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head. "I was searching for someone …I was searching for you."

Kagome gripped his shirt tightly.

It wasn't long before Kagome's condition worsened. She started coughing lightly and soon she could hardly stand. Inu-Yasha held her tight and prayed to himself that she wasn't as bad as his senses told himself she was. She may have only been in her thirties but her body was shutting down. It was clear to him that she not only had a hard life, but she had only made it worse by not caring for herself. 'Course if she was going through anything like he did, then she would have thought long ago that she had nothing left to live for so there would have been no need to care for herself.

Inu-Yasha curled up asleep with Kagome leaning against his chest. Her smile was weak but not tarnished. Youth enriched her face and she innocently cuddled next to him. In his dreams he resurveyed his struggle.

_When he had awoken, it took him only moments to be utterly confused. Any peace or semblance of tranquility was gone. A man in a white outfit and impressively useless armor stood nearby. A small girl with long dark hair smiled and treated him as if he were important. The sight of the girl tore at his heart but he was unsure why. She smiled pleased with herself when he awoke and yelled "Lord Sesshoumaru, Come see. He's awake, Lord Sesshoumaru!"_

_It had taken him a long time to figure out just whom Sesshoumaru was. He'd only found out because Sesshoumaru had come for him. Sesshoumaru had started a war and needed his help to finish it. He pled ignorance and at that first night's rest the little toad, Jaken, filled him in on all the details of his relationship with his half brother as best he knew them. Sesshoumaru even spoke up occasionally at his disgust with his little brother falling for a mortal like their father had. _

_When Sesshoumaru questioned him about the young miko that had his fiery personality, tears fell from his precious golden eyes. His own tears startled him and the others saw his shock. _

_Sesshoumaru just huffed and told him to "prepare to fight or prepare to die." Inu-Yasha's eyes hardened back to their usual amber and Inu-Yasha stood square to Sesshoumaru almost challenging his statue and commented: "I'm ready." Sesshoumaru nodded and the three started off through the woods again. _

_The little girl confused him. She ran circles around him and fell into step behind Sesshoumaru. Constantly talking to him, Inu-Yasha had light flashbacks of a group talking and laughing and enjoying the fearful night as if it were the Eden told in ancient tales with nothing to be feared. _

_After the two ended the war, he wandered for years only to continuously end up at the same village with a well nearby. Under the slayer and monk's watch he dared not enter. He had become just a thief to survive, but a few surrounding villages welcomed him with open arms and at that welcome he fled time and time again. _

_The end of his theft years met up with his wandering years. He had finally worked up the courage to sneak into the old village guarded by the slayers. _

_He was sneaky about it though; he had waited till his human night and snuck in long after dark. The villagers there seemed to look right through him. At first he was worried that the same thing would happen that happened in the other villages, but his own hunger quickly overcame that. He sniffed the air, fresh with the scent of leftovers; Inu-Yasha began to drool. He followed his nose to the strongest scent. He figured that as a plain and weary traveler the villagers would give him food without question. At least that's what he was counting on. He approached the village's miko's hut. Something inside him was comforted by the sight of the hut and that scared him. He thought he should run, but the aroma of food was too enticing. _

_Slowly working up his courage, he approached closer. In taking a small bit of food, he accidentally knocked over a pot. He cursed his human form for its clumsiness when the pot hit the floor with a loud bang. Turning for the door, he realized he was surrounded. He figured the sun would be up soon; all he had to do was buy time. _

_A monk in his mid twenties blocked the exit. The last demon slayer, a middle-aged woman of about her mid twenties as well, held her old cracked weapon ready for an attack. While a young fox demon in mid childhood stood about waist high on him. Uncomposed with a bit of bread stuffed in his mouth so it wouldn't close, Inu-Yasha backed himself against the wall bearing his forgotten faded claws ready for a fight. An old miko barely able to stand any longer from her old age, walked out of the back of the hut. The monk moved closer. Older than himself, but somehow he knew the mortal monk was younger as well. When the monk reached out his right hand, Inu-Yasha slashed out with his fingernails to slap the hand away, then tumbled out of the way. He had a flashback of a hole in the monk's hand engulfing everything. The slayer took over guard of the door pushing behind her a small child of about five or so. Somehow he was afraid of her power but gained a sense of hesitation from her when he avoided the monk so easily. They stood in a standoff with shock plastered across all their faces. "Inu-Yasha?" _

_The question rose. He turned only his eyes to stare at the old decrepit woman. Light flooded in through the guarded door and Inu-Yasha closed his eyes. _

_His hair lifted and shown as bright as the full moon while changing to its illuminated white. He kept his mouth closed almost afraid to loose his grip on his rightfully stolen meal. Opening his golden eyes, the monk backed off and the slayer dropped her guard. _

_His transformation back to his demon form did two things one for and one against him: it confirmed his identity, and provided a means for his escape. The group tried to keep him in but he leapt over the slayer's head, rolling out of a tumble to his feet before sprinting off. _

He found out years later that the little fox tailed him ever since, but never approached him. The fox child had become an expert tracker in their time apart where he had become just a thief. That's all he thought he was or had ever been. Then he stumbled into the site with the well. The green grass left the field open framing a small wooden well. He approached the well and placed his hand on the edge. The other hand immediately rose to head as flashbacks flooded his mind. He collapsed to his knees at the sudden overwhelming images. Faces he knew, but had forgotten soared past. His mind ran wild with images of happier times and strong emotions of protection, care, and trust. But no matter the setting there was always the single face of a girl his age. Fairly young she had proven wisdom far beyond her years. When he almost blacked out the memories faded, but a single image remained, the image of the girl. The girl was special that much he knew and he knew he had to find her again. That was his turning point. Nothing else at that point mattered except the chocolate hopeful eyes and seductively passionate lips that did not hold back her strong sense of self, framed by wild raven hair and accented by a bright innocent smile. Haunting his dreams and distracting his days, he began to wander in search of one thing…HER!


	33. Will

Ch 33Will

Though Inu-Yasha's life was riddled with heartache. Nothing pained him as much as Kagome's worsening state. He spent the night drifting in and out of consciousness. He remembered nearly everything after spending only a short time with her. After wandering five hundred years with no memories, he was so absorbed in her presence that he now faced with the choice he would inevitably have to make. Kagome wouldn't last forever. He couldn't freeze time to be with her forever and he couldn't image a life without her. She had been the only memory lingering on his mind for half a millennium. At night she would haunt his dreams and stifle his senses. By the first light of a new day, Kagome was gone. Still cuddled against Inu-Yasha, her body was quickly becoming cold.

Inu-Yasha moved out from beneath her. She appeared as if she was sleeping and he did not want to disturb her rest. Instead, he bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. On his way out the door, he spotted the open journal on her desk.

Kagome had written a will. It said: "when she was gone, everything was to go to her little brother. He would know what to do with it." Souta inherited a few things but mostly money. Kagome had done anything for money over the years; Souta knew that but what he didn't know was how successful she was. She had accumulated enough money to buy most of downtown Tokyo and left everything in his name.


End file.
